Pas besoin de route
by SEY-sama
Summary: Et si Marty n'avait si bien géré son retour à la normale? Et s'il avait fait un choix catastrophique? Un choix qui le conduirait bien plus loin qu'il n'est jamais allé. Mais après tout, il s'agissait de sa punition. A moins que ce ne soit sa récompense.


**Yellow les gens.**

**Hum. Que dire? Etant l'une des rares souveraines de la procrastination, lecteurs assidus de mon divin travail, je ne vous ferais pas l'offense d'oser dire que ma vie IRL m'a prit plus de temps que d'habitude. Je me doute que vous trouveriez le mensonge assez gros. En vérité je vous le dis, je suis en pleine période d'angst. Ce qui n'est absolument pas compatible avec FaireFeuDeToutBois, une DéliriumFic. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais j'écris avant tout pour mon propre plaisir, et bâcler FFDTB me ferais vraiment, VRAIMENT chier.**

**Lecteurs ayant navigué sur le fandom et ignorants tout de ma lâcheté légendaire, bienvenue!**

**Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un genre "dépressif", ç'aurait convenu à ravir à cet OS sans grande prétention.**

**Bref, savourez et commentez, ou craignez ma malédiction vaudou!**

**So, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

**Pas besoin de route**

Marty s'était toujours demandé qui était cet ancêtre portant son nom. Martin McFly, premier du nom sur le sol américain. Frère de Seamus McFly et oncle de son arrière grand-père William McFly, premier McFly né dans le pays bénit de Dieu lui-même. Assassiné dans un saloon pour une vague histoire de fierté mal placée. Lui dans toute sa splendeur. Du moins, celui qu'il aurait put devenir sans les nombreux rappel à l'ordre que le Destin avait placé sur son chemin. A croire qu'il y avait un dieu, là-haut, qui avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui donner une vie heureuse.

Dès son premier voyage temporel, il avait changé sa famille. Finis, les tocards de McFly, place aux parents aussi amoureux que le premier jour et aux enfants ayant tout ce qu'il avait voulu pour eux. Deuxième traversée, en ayant aidé son fils, il avait entraperçu ce qu'il allait devenir. Ce que sa foutue fierté avait fait de lui. Et il n'avait compris que quand il s'était assommé lui-même en 1955. Là encore, alors qu'il allait sortir sa célèbre phrase "Personne ne me traite de mauviette", le Destin l'avait remis à sa place. Mais il lui avait fallu un duel sous le soleil de l'Ouest sauvage pour qu'il assimile la leçon. Pour qu'il grandisse.

L'exemple de son ancêtre lui était alors resté gravée au fer rouge dans la mémoire. Il était la deuxième version, et même si une entité toute puissante faisait en sorte de le protéger et de l'"éduquer", il refusait de faire les mêmes erreurs que son homonyme. Malgré la tentation, malgré l'humiliation lui donnant des ulcères, malgré sa nature de crétin irresponsable, il ne voulait qu'être le mari dévoué de sa chère Jennifer. Et même s'il avait espéré un avenir plus glorieux que celui qui s'étendait devant lui, il saurait s'en convenir.

C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter pendant que sa fiancée lui parlait de leur futur mariage, le plus beau jour de leur vie. Sa vie ne serait donc réduite qu'à un seul moment glorieux, un mariage qu'il commençait à remettre en question. C'était toujours quand il voyait Jennifer sourire de son sourire spécial Marty que la culpabilité se mêlait à de la rancoeur.

Il ne voulait pas s'enchaîner. Même s'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulait une vie qui sorte de l'ordinaire, ne pas avoir un boulot plus d'un an, rencontrer des gens, voyager, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure. Une rancoeur germait en lui contre Doc, qui l'avait laissé à sa vie insignifiante et insipide juste avant de mettre les voiles avec sa famille et sa machine.

L'adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines pendant ces quelques semaines hors de toute logique temporelle était devenue une drogue qu'il ne cessait de rechercher. Sa mère avait failli avoir une syncope quand Jennifer avait lâché qu'il s'était offert un saut en parachute sans entraînement spécifique. Un comportement suicidaire, certainement. Mais tellement bon.

Il avait arrêté de jouer de la guitare, se concentrant uniquement sur les activités qui lui prodiguaient sa dose quotidienne. Il avait été tenté de se mettre aux courses de voitures clandestines. Seule l'image de la Rolls Royce, symbole de sa vie gâchée, l'en avait empêché.

Alors que sa vie monotone l'étouffait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asphyxie, les discussions de Jennifer rajoutant du gaz dans son environnement, Marty faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas craquer. Pour être le mari idéal et dévoué de Jennifer. Et c'était Martin McFly, premier du nom, qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre quand il était prêt à envoyer son monde et toutes ses résolutions en l'air.

L'homme dont il avait seulement entendu parler une fois, mort avant même de connaître son neveu. Mort de façon tellement stupide, laissant derrière lui un frère rempli d'amertume envers la moindre trace de violence. Mort de façon tellement noble, tellement lui.

Il se demandait souvent comment cet homme avait été et si, à sa place, il aurait prit en compte les nombreux indices laissés pour lui ou s'il les aurait envoyés balader dans un rire tonitruant. Nul doute que son ancêtre n'avait jamais été un lâche et aurait accueilli sa mort sans remord, respectant sa ligne de conduite jusqu'à la fin.

Il le jalousait.

Parfois.

Souvent.

Tellement.

Mais il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Il ne voulait pas de la vie qu'il avait eut quand il avait atterris en 2015. Il ne voulait pas être cette loque sans talent et si manipulable qu'avait vu Jennifer. Il ne voulait pas de la vie minable que lui aurait donné le Destin s'il avait refusé de l'écouter. Alors il faisait comme dans l'infanterie et il rentrait dans le rang, marchait au pas et à la cadence désirée. Il avait abandonné son libre arbitre et ses rêves. Sa personnalité.

Par pure lâcheté.

Et il se dégoûtait.

Mais il s'en contenterait. Il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour changer.

A aucun moment, il ne lui était venu à l'esprit l'idée qu'il ne pourrait y arriver.

Ce fut pourtant le cas.

Quand Jennifer marchait lentement dans sa direction, un sourire nerveux mais reflétant tout son bonheur aux lèvres, son père à son bras, une robe blanche la recouvrant, il ne put simplement pas. Tout son être lui criait de s'enfuir en courant, que s'il lui fallait être lâche une seule fois dans sa vie, c'était MAINTENANT.

Qu'aurait fait Martin McFly?

Aucune idée. Vraisemblablement qu'il n'aurait jamais fait espérer à quelqu'un qu'il puisse y avoir quoique ce soit d'éternel.

Qu'aurait fait le gosse qui avait enseigné le rock, celui qui avait appris à son père à se battre?

Mais ce gosse était follement amoureux de Jennifer.

Qu'aurait fait celui qui ne vivait qu'en étant l'ombre de lui-même?

Il aurait fait comme dans l'infanterie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait simplement plus.

Alors, et même si son comportement paraissait ignoble aux yeux de l'assemblée, Marty n'attendit pas que celle qu'il avait aimé le rejoigne et lui fit savoir au creux de l'oreille sa décision. Et il partit, la tête haute et sans jeter un regard en arrière quand Jennifer éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son géniteur.

Il n'avait pas fuit. Il acceptait ce que le Destin lui avait prévu pour punition à sa désobéissance. Il ne fuirait plus jamais, qu'importe les conséquences. Foi de Marty McFly.

Et comme si son protecteur avait entendu sa déclaration de foi silencieuse, la pluie tomba, un éclair furieux zébra le ciel et le tonnerre retentit.

Doc l'avait prévenu. Le futur avait beau être écrit, il ferait ce qu'il voulait de son avenir. Il vivrait en fonction de ce qu'il estimait être juste et sans contraintes divines.

Que le Destin se pointe, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

Seulement, Marty n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci soit aussi susceptible et possède un tel sens de l'humour. A moins que ce ne soit une récompense pour avoir su devenir indépendant, pour son culot si peu propre aux McFly.

Toujours fut-il que Doc rappliqua chez lui en pleine nuit et couvert de sang. Celui de Clara et de ses fils. Le vieux scientifique lui expliqua qu'il devait l'aider à empêcher un désastre. Qu'il fallait changer le futur. A moins que ce ne soit le passé. Bref, le temps. Marty n'y réfléchisit pas plus et accepta. Et ce fut quand son vieil ami lui sourit qu'il constata qu'il était devenu fou. Pas d'une folie douce, comme il l'avait toujours connu, mais la folie furieuse de l'obsession. Doc détruirait l'univers si cela pouvait ramener sa famille.

Mais Marty s'en fichait. Lui ne rêvait que de pouvoir à nouveau voyager. De frôler la mort et ladite destruction encore une fois. L'horrible fin de la femme qu'il n'avait connu que quelques jours ne l'émouvait pas. Après tout, elle aurait dû finir au fond du ravin. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace. Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi cynique?

Doc l'emmena dans sa nouvelle machine. L'intérieur était plus spacieux que l'ancienne DeLorean. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait de lui et l'expédia dans l'inconnu sans plus de cérémonie.

Et là, dans le froid hivernal d'une ville qui n'était pas de son siècle, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise et pataugeant dans la neige avec ses converses, Marty souriait à s'en luxer les zygomatiques.

Peut-être était-ce une punition. Peut-être était-ce une récompense.

Mais le fait était là. Il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer en 1987.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en foutait complètement.

/

Trois mois.

Trois putain d'mois que Doc l'avait abandonné à Belfast en 1878. Sans rien. Même pas un manteau.

Seulement trois mois et il ne comprenait plus son ancien lui qui avait tout fait valdinguer par simple caprice. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Il aurait put continuer à vivre sans espérer survivre un jour de plus.

L'homme est versatile de nature.

Vidant son énième choppe de guinesse, Marty commença à envisager l'idée de rentrer dans ce qui lui servait de logement. Se levant près d'une demi-heure plus tard, il intima aux chaises d'arrêter de danser la salsa. Au moment où son joli visage allait heurter le sol d'une propreté douteuse, quelque chose le prit par les épaules et le plaqua contre une table branlante. Dans son état semi-comateux, il arriva à distinguer le type à qui il devait une assez rondelette somme. Voilà qui était assez problématique.

En temps normal, jamais quelqu'un n'aurait osé s'en prendre physiquement à lui. Il avait acquit une solide réputation de bagarreur. Il gagnait autant de fois qu'il perdait, mais les témoins juraient sur leur place potentielle au paradis que cet homme était un évadé de l'enfer venu pour les faire tous trépasser. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que son pays était tellement religieux qu'il en devenait stupide, avait dû réviser son jugement. L'Irlande était pire. Mais alors, vraiment pire.

Ses divagations d'ivrogne furent stoppées par la poigne douloureuse d'une main calleuse contre sa gorge délicate.

-Alors Hells, t'as mon argent? demanda une voix avec un accent irlandais à couper au couteau et à l'haleine puant le tabac à chiquer.

Hell's. De l'Enfer. Pas qu'il avait cherché à masquer ses origines, le nombre de Mc-quelque-chose au mètre carré était assez impressionnant, mais ce qui avait été un surnom avait fini par devenir son patronyme.

Sa mâchoire lui fit d'un seul coup un mal de chien.

-Nan, arriva t il à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

Sa réponse monosyllabique parut ne pas convenir à son vis à vis, puisqu'il grogna avant de le jeter contre du mobilier indéterminé. Il avait dû atterrir contre une table occupée, puisqu'un autochtone hargneux le poussa sans remords par terre avant de se précipiter vers la source momentanée de ses ennuis en beuglant comme l'attardé consanguin qu'il était. Etrangement, ce cri venant du fond du coeur avait réveillé sa partie désignée comme "démoniaque" par le commun des mortels. Son esprit beaucoup plus clair que quelques secondes auparavant, Marty reçut le corps de l'assaillant du problème en pleine face. De nouveau sonné, il ne réagit que quand le type à qui il devait de l'argent sorti un couteau de ses nippes dégoûtantes. Le jeune voyageur temporel décocha un crochet du droit à son adversaire, profita du burn-out pour lui casser le poignet et l'envoya au tapis avec un coup de genoux bien placé. Tenant de nouveau sur ses jambes, Marty alla voir l'inconnu qui, en faisant diversion, lui avait vraisemblablement sauvé la vie. Il ronflait. Le pauvre bougre était aussi beurré que lui.

-Sérieusement? réussit il à articuler malgré son taux d'alcoolémie ayant put faire blémir un agent de la circulation.

Et là, sans prendre gare, il éclata de rire. Sans doute l'alcool qui lui montait au cerveau.

Ramassant le couteau de la brute et lui faisant impunément les poches sous les quelques regards blasés de l'assistance, Marty entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Entreprit seulement, puisque les coincés du fion qu'étaient les british rappliquèrent et envoyèrent plusieurs personnes au trou. Il profita du trajet pour tomber dans un coma ethylique.

/

-Hé! McFy! le réveilla une voix avec un accent indéterminé.

Un grognement hargneux lui répondit. Etrange. Il n'avait pourtant pas eut l'impression d'avoir émit un quelconque son. Bah. Sans doute une gueule de bois plus persistante que les autres.

-Alors, mauviette, tu...

Marty n'entendit pas la suite, trop occupé à démonter la gueule de son compagnon d'infortune judiciaire. Ce genre d'insultes avaient tendance à lui faire sauter un plomb ou deux.

-Personne!, commença en ponctuant chaque coup d'un mot. Ne! Me! Traite! De! MAUVIETTE! finit il avec un craquement écoeurant d'os brisé.

-Hells, intervint laconiquement O'Brian. C'tait pas à toi qu'y causait.

O'Brian était celui qui lui avait trouvé un toit et un boulot. Médiocres, mais qui lui avaient permit de survivre. Le rouquin s'approchait le plus de la définition d'ami.

-Ah, fit Marty en lâchant le col de l'impoli qui s'affala par terre dans un bruit sourd. Désolé mec, fit-il à l'adresse de l'impoli bavant sur le sol encore plus sale que tout ce qu'il avait put voir.

Un rire tonitruant et communicatif retentit dans la cellule voisine. Jetant un regard brun vers l'origine de l'orchestre symphonique ayant décidé de s'incruster dans sa tête, Marty tomba sur un géant. Lui même ayant eut une poussée de croissance assez tardive, il paraissait grand parmi ces nains. Mais l'homme avoisinait les deux mètres. Il aurait put être un colosse s'il n'avait pas eut la peau sur les os, comme la quasi majorité des habitants de Belfast.

-Alors c'est toi, Hells? lâcha t il en laissant son corps imposant être retenu par la grille. Y'a pas à dire, t'es pas humain.

Techniquement, il ne naitrai que le siècle prochain et était américain. Leurs critères d'humanité n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes.

-Au fait, continua t il, merci de lui avoir démonter la face. Ce rat l'avait mérité, marmonna t il. Personne ne me traite de mauviette.

Si Eddison avait déjà inventé l'ampoule électrique, Marty en aurait eut une qui se serait allumée juste au dessus de lui.

Oh. Non. Pas encore. Pitié. Il en avait sa claque des paradoxes temporels.

-McFly, se présenta son aïeul en lui tendant sa grande paluche.

Une vague de découragement s'abattit sur le voyageur trans-temporel, alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit le jour où il avait décidé d'annuler le mariage, franchement? Ah. Oui. Il avait voulu une vie différente de la si monotone qui lui tendait les bras. Mais il avait juste voulu être une rock-star! Pas un immigrant clandestin. Et si encore il avait écouté ce que Doc lui avait dit avant de l'abandonner, peut-être qu'il serait tranquillement devant sa télé en train de manger un bon hamburger. Oui. Parce que le crétin arriéré du bulbe qu'il avait été, était tellement enthousiasmé du tournant que prenait sa vie qu'il n'avait strictement rien écouté de la longue tirade que le centenaire lui avait sortit.

C'était définitivement une punition.

-Laisse moi deviner, fit l'intrus avec défaitisme, tu t'appelles Martin McFly.

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

-Yep, affirma t il tout de même.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Marty se laissa tomber sur le sol froid de la cellule.

-Parait qu'tu t'appelles Marty. On devait être destinés à se rencontrer, lâcha l'autre.

Il haïssait le Destin.

-Si tu l'dis.

/

Il s'était avéré que Martin, premier du nom, ne l'avait plus lâché après leur houleuse rencontre. La brute l'avait même trainé jusqu'à son arrière-arrière-grand-père, Seamus. Et comment est-ce que celui-ci allait réagir quand son jeune lui débarquerait dans sa ferme en 1885? Peut être qu'il croirait que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

-C'est amusant, fit son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, j'ai l'impression que vous faites déjà partie de notre famille.

Et elle lui resservi de la soupe. Oui. Parce que la brute épaisse lui avait à moitié broyé l'épaule pour qu'il s'assoit à leur table un dimanche midi.

Avec un sourire mi-gêné, mi-nerveux, son descendant lui répondit:

-C'est parce que vous êtes trop gentille avec les inconnus, Madame McFly.

Un coup de pied bien placé lui fit sentir que son compagnon de beuverie n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore _fait?

-Nous sommes Catholiques, se redressa la matriarche sur sa chaise.

Okay. C'était quoi le rapport?

-Nous respectons les volontés de notre Seigneur Jésus Christ en aidant ceux qui en ont besoin. Contrairement à ces blattes d'anglais.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle cracha son dégoût sur le sol naguère propre.

Bon, il avait trouvé le rapport entre son tibia douloureux et la tirade révolutionnaire de la matriarche. Au moins, il saurait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Mais, franchement, il avait juste dit qu'elle était gentille. Il n'y avait que les irlandais pour voir un rapport avec la domination anglaise dans ses propos.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur. Retournant dans ce qui lui servait de chez lui, Marty repensa à son entrevue familiale. Le châtain avait put faire la connaissance de la jeune soeur de Seamus et Martin, Ellis. Elle avait à peine 10 ans qu'elle arrivait sans peine à maîtriser ses deux grands frères. Sa prestance, sa ruse et son sens du marchandage l'avait laissé sans voix. Et elle n'avait que 10 ans.

Venait ensuite le patriarche, un homme comme l'avait été son père et Seamus. Bon et un peu bonne poire, bien que son caractère d'irlandais ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds.

La chef de famille, Madame McFly, était une force de la nature. Un simple regard et John Wayne lui-même aurait fuit la queue entre les jambes vitesse lumière. Malgré ses quarante ans passés, nul doute qu'elle aurait été capable de mettre une fessée en public à son fils s'il le méritait. Marty trouvait que le respect teinté de peur de Martin envers sa mère était assez cocasse.

Et Seamus. Il avait la tête sur les épaules et parlait déjà de partir en Amérique. Il savait que l'Irlande serait sa tombe s'il y restait. Son crâne n'était pas vide et il avait raison de penser qu'il pourrait vivre dans un pays où il ne mourrait pas de faim. Cependant, le voyageur se garda bien de l'encourager, de peur qu'il ne parte avant de rencontrer Maggie et donc compromettre son existence. Avoir déjà failli disparaître en 1955 lui suffisait, merci bien.

Avec le recul, Marty s'apercevait que cette famille, sa famille, l'aidait à ne pas descendre dans un pub jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie sa condition. Cotoyer des gens de son patrimoine génétique lui faisait du bien, pour une raison si peu rationnelle que les liens du sang.

Marty aurait dû se douter que les quelques mois passés avec eux allaient se finir tragiquement. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa punition. De la punition qu'il se souvenait avoir acceptée en toute connaissance de cause.

Madame McFly décéda.

Le mortier de la famille s'en était allé, laissant un mari prêt à la rejoindre et des enfants au bord de la dépression. Lui-même qui ne l'avait côtoyé qu'une infime partie de sa vie n'avait put empêcher ses larmes de couler. L'enterrement s'était fait aussi bien que la pauvre famille le pouvait, sacrifiant de ce fait leurs économies. C'était de retour de la cérémonie que Seamus avait décidé qu'il ne resterait pas une année de plus dans un pays où une femme pouvait se faire assassiner sans que les autorités n'arrêtent le coupable pourtant connu de tous. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait refusé de s'écraser face aux envahisseurs trans maritimes.

Morte par fierté. Si bête, mais si noble mort. Une mort telle qu'il l'avait rêvée, avant. Une fin telle qu'il l'aspirait, maintenant.

De manière étrange, Maggie était la nièce du prêtre qui avait enterrée cette femme de caractère. Seamus s'était consolé dans ses bras et y avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Martin, quant à lui, s'était consolé avec tout un tonneau de mauvais alcool que Marty avait aidé à finir. Et Ellis, la digne fille de sa mère, était restée digne et avait aidé son père à supporter la perte de sa femme. Elle n'avait jamais versé une larme.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui leur annonça quelques jours après qu'un bateau allait partir pour l'Amérique le mois prochain et qu'elle serait dedans. Avec ou sans eux. Naturellement, Martin, qui s'enflammait dès que l'idée qu'il puisse fuir était exprimée, s'empressa d'affirmer qu'il serait du voyage. Comme prévu, Seamus confirma avec gravité sa place, Maggie avec lui. Le tout nouveau veuf déclina la proposition, il tenait trop aux souvenirs qui hantaient cette maison pour s'en détacher. Et quand tous les McFly se tournèrent vers lui pour entendre sa décision, comme s'il faisait parti de cette famille au même titre qu'eux, Marty ne trouva rien à dire. Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel pour mériter leur attention, il était même assez grognon, borné et colérique. Et leur comportement traduisait leur attachement pour leur futur descendant. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, il ne fit que hocher positivement la tête. Semblant comprendre ces états d'âmes, Martin éclata de son rire si particulier, passa l'un de ses bras massif en travers de ses épules, le colla à lui et ébourriffa énergiquement sa tignasse.

-Tu croyais quoi, Hells? Qu'on allait te laisser moisir ici pendant qu'on roulerait sur l'or?

-A peu près ça, en effet, avoua t il.

-Abruti, lâcha la gamine avec un petit sourire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour cirer mes bottes, tu feras parfaitement l'affaire.

-Yes, M'dam! lança t il avec un sourire.

/

La courte période suivant leur départ fut suffisante pour marier Seamus et Maggie, emprunter le plus d'argent qu'ils le pouvaient, voler dans le cas de Marty, et acheter les 5 tickets.

La veille de son départ, Marty alla chez O'Brian pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Celui qui avait été son premier ami lui fit une bourrade amicale pour seul adieu et lui souhaita un avenir plus reluisant que le sien.

Il grimaça à la pensée que selon sa ligne temporelle, le futur était son passé. Il commençait à vraiment en avoir ras-le-bol des bordels temporels. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée de comment sauver Clara et ses gosses.

Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte branlante, le rouquin le héla. Se retournant, Marty vit que O'Brian semblait hésitait à lui confier quelque chose.

-Ch'uis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit pour toi, commença t il. Mais y'a un type, encore plus fou qu'toi, qui m'a donné un truc et m'a dit de le garder jusqu'à ce que son ami vienne me le reprendre. Ce type, il m'a donné toute une pépite d'or pour que j'le fasse.

Cela sentait le paradoxe à plein nez.

L'irlandais alla fouiller dans sa vieille malle et en ressortit une lettre racormie par le temps et le mauvais traitement. L'ouvrant, il reconnu instantanément l'écriture. Elle ne comportait qu'un mot.

_Surpris?_

Et pour l'être, il l'était. Vraiment. Parce que l'écriture était indubitablement la sienne. Ce qui signifiait une chose : il allait mettre la main sur cette maudite Delorean en 1885. Ou peut-être qu'il croiserait Doc en cours de route. Bref, il n'allait pas crever comme un chien au XIXème siècle à Belfast. Et c'était vraiment un chouette cadeau de départ.

Se détournant de sa lettre, il interrogea O'Brian.

-Cet homme, il était vieux avec des cheveux blancs en pétards ou il me ressemblait?

-Il m'a dit de pas t'le dire.

-Mais dans ce cas, comment tu as su qu'elle m'était destinée? fit il un brandissant le morceau de papier.

Il haussa ses robustes épaules.

-T'es le seul mec à ma connaissance qui connaisse un certain Jimmy Hendrix.

-Ah ouais. Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que..., fit il en se frottant le menton qu'il n'avait plus rasé depuis un bon bout de temps. Enfin, merci O'Brian. Pour tout, finit il en s'apprétant à sortir de l'habitation.

S'arrêtant une deuxième fois à l'encadrement, il lança sans jeter un regard derrière son épaule:

-C'est lui qui t'a dit de t'occuper de moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Nope. Mais fallait qu'je sois sûr qu'tu sois bien l'"ami".

-Je suis pourtant le seul homme à ta connaissance qui sache ce qu'est une guitare électrique.

-M'a dit de répondre à tes questions par un mot.

-Lequel? demanda Marty, blasé par sa vie trop rocambolesque à son goût.

-Spoilers.

Sérieusement? SERIEUSEMENT?! Mais il se foutait de sa gueule, le pluricentenaire, ou quoi?!

-Très bien, soupira t il en partant, définitivement cette fois.

Sa vie était un bordel sans nom. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit le jour où il avait accepté, sur un pari stupide soit dit en passant, de rentrer dans l'antre du scientifique fou? Marty atteignait des sommets de débilité humaine, quand il y réfléchissait.

/

L'Irlande était si verte. Il n'avait pas vraiment put s'en rendre compte à Belfast, mais ce pays était si vert qu'il commençait à en avoir le vertige. A moins que ce ne soit le mal de mer.

-Définitivement le vert, marmonna t il en essuyant de sa manche ce qu'il restait de son repas.

-Quelle mauvaise foi, lança la gamine blonde, accoudée au bastingage à ses côtés.

-Rappelle moi combien de temps est sensée durer cette putain d'traversée, grinça t il en sentant le goût de la bile dans sa bouche.

-Deux mois, répondit l'implacable chef des McFly.

Oui. Parce que du haut de ses dix ans et demi, Ellis était définitivement celle qui menait la danse. Pas que ça dérangeait Marty, mais son côté autoritaire avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs. Avec une grimace amère, il songea que son lui adolescent ne l'aurait pas du tout supportée. A croire que Belfast l'avait adoucit. Marty pouvait être d'une patience rare un moment, puis être totalement déchaîné l'instant d'après sans raisons apparentes. Pour être honnête, le concerné se fichait complètement de sa schizophrénie lui ayant valu le nom de "hell's". Schizophrénie étant une autre conséquence de son voyage temporel.

A l'autre côté de l'ancien guitariste, Martin McFly, rebaptisé Hulk le jour de la St Patrick, regardait l'horizon en gloussant à chaque fois que son compère gémissait. A cet instant précis, Marty regrettait plus que tout l'invention des médocs contre le mal de mer. Il aurait tué pour en avoir. Et ce n'aurait pas été sa première fois.

/

Il s'était avéré que son agonie s'était finie relativement tôt, comparé aux autres indisposés maritimes. Marty ne s'était donc pas gêné pour se promener sur l'ancêtre du Titanic en chantant sa toute nouvelle joie de vivre.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, l'entassement des immigrants conduisait à des tensions finissant généralement dans une mêlée où les deux homonymes étaient souvent présents. Pas qu'ils recherchaient l'hostilité, mais le comportement de Marty avait toujours dérangé les gens de cette époque. Aucun respect pour la religion et les aînés. Pas la moindre courtoisie pour les dames, et quand il en avait, il ne cachait pas ses intentions obscènes. Rarement vulgaire sans une bonne raison. Porté sur la bouteille mais ayant conscience des limites de son corps. Sortant des mots et des expressions que personne ne comprenait. Le continuel sourire moqueur que ses lèvres arboraient quand on lui adressait la parole. Et surtout, ses yeux marrons disant qu'il savait des choses que personne n'aurait dû savoir. Dérangeant, tout simplement.

Martin, l'imbécile heureux, trouvait que ces paramètres ajoutaient du charme mystérieux au personnage. Seamus acceptait ses défauts sans chercher à le changer. Maggie bougonnait parfois dans son coin contre son absence de toute politesse élémentaire mais ne lui en tenait pas rigueur plus de quelques minutes. Ellis, quand à elle, s'en fichait totalement.

De tous les autres McFly, c'était elle qui avait la mentalité la plus proche de la sienne. Marty avait toujours trouvé que la religion infantilisait les foules, empêchant le progrès et limitant la liberté de ses partisans. Buté, il avait toujours pensé que le respect se méritait et que des vieux croulants croient tout savoir sur tout n'inspirait pas le respect. Contemporains des années 80, les femmes et les hommes ne méritaient aucun traitement de faveur. Draguer avait toujours été un plaisir pour le jeune libertin qu'il était, que les coincés le prennent pour un coureur de jupons ne le dérangeait pas. Dans ces milieux défavorisés, où les gens passaient soit leur temps à jurer, soit à bénir le Seigneur, que le voyageur du futur jongle entre les deux le mettait en décalage par rapport aux autres. Si l'influence de sa famille lui avait permit d'éviter de choper une syrose du foie à 20 ans, il restait quand même un alcoolique essayant de se dépêtrer de sa dépendance. Mal, soit dit en passant. Ses paroles et ses commentaires déplacés jetaient souvent des froids dans l'assistance, mais il n'allait pas renoncer à son tout nouveau sens de l'humour cynique pour des types morts depuis plus d'un demi siècle. Il avait payé pour son indépendance, il tenait à la conserver.

Et Ellis comprenait sans qu'il n'ait eut à s'expliquer. Absolument tout. Marty ne savait pas comment elle avait su qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce cadre spatio-temporel, mais le fait était qu'elle savait. A croire qu'elle aussi avait voyagé dans le temps. Connaissant le personnage, ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment. La petite blonde pouvait le regarder avec cette sagesse sans âge qu'avait les génies et lui balancer une pique le faisant se sentir aussi misérable qu'un asticot victime de consanguinité. Elle était intelligente. Et elle le savait. La gamine en jouait comme lui avec son ancienne guitare.

En parlant de l'instrument, l'air marin lui donnait envie de gratter des cordes et l'inspirait pour de nouvelles mélodies. Il avait réussi à se dégoter un artisan qui lui avait créé un prototype en bois. Cela avait fait vraiment longtemps que Marty n'avait plus joué avec une guitare sèche. Les sensations étaient différentes sans être déplaisantes et s'accordaient parfaitement aux différents sons qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. L'atmosphère sur le paquebot était devenue largement plus détendue depuis que Marty s'isolait sur le pont venteux pour composer. Son seul public était Hulk, l'insensible à toute la beauté musicale du monde. Parfois, il reprenait certains classiques du Rock et s'était essayé à la méthode de Jimmy Hendrix. Sans succès. On est une star ou on l'est pas. Et, actuellement, M. Hells, nom qu'il y avait marqué sur le billet, n'était pas une star.

/

L'arrivée à New York s'était faite peu après l'aurore. Le soleil éclairant de sa lumière rose la si célèbre Statue de Liberté. Marty avait été étonné de ne pas débarquer sur Ellis Island. Pour cause, l'île n'existait pas encore. Fait qui l'avait plongé dans une morosité étrange pour le reste des McFly. Le pays dans lequel il débarquait n'était pas le sien. Intellectuellement, il le savait, mais constater de visu que son espoir impossible avait été impitoyablement éventré lui foutait le cafard.

La petite famille n'était restée que quelques jours dans le centre d'accueil, histoire de vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas la lèpre ou la peste. Puis, ils avaient trouvé tant bien que mal un logement dans le quartier des irlandais, attendant que Ellis décide de la suite des opérations. Marty quand à lui, s'était éclipsé dès que ses bagages avait été déposés. Il était parti vadrouiller dans ce qui avait été la capitale économique du pays, se mortifiant un peu plus au fur et à mesure de son expédition.

Il ne reconnaissait rien. La ville où il avait atterrit n'était pas New York. Ne pouvait pas être New York. New York, c'était la ville qui ne dormait jamais, avec ses building ressemblant à des sapins de Noël. New York, c'était le centre économique de la planète. New York, c'était une part intégrante de son pays.

Il était en 1879.

Il ne naîtrait que dans 87 ans.

Ses parents dans 47 ans.

Et son arrière-grand-père dans plus ou moins six ans.

Il était coincé dans le passé et sa vie ne pouvait plus qu'en être fichue. Alcoolique à même pas 20 ans. Aucun diplôme en poche. Même s'il rentrait, cela ne changerai rien au fait que Marty McFly n'existait plus.

C'était définitivement une punition.

/

Il avait fini sa soirée dans un pub quelconque à dilapider le peu d'argent qu'il possédait en alcool. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être bagarré avec un autochtone. Le seul souvenir un tant soit peu clair qu'il avait eu le lendemain était quand Martin était venu le chercher. Le visage du géant irlandais lui avait paru si grave et si triste. Alors qu'il y avait toujours vu un sourire d'idiot accroché. Il se souvenait de la chaleur de ses bras puissants quand il l'avait ramené dans leur nouveau chez eux. Il se rappelait lui avoir parlé de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, d'avoir épanché son désespoir sur son épaule robuste. D'avoir pleuré comme une fillette dans ses bras pendant qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

Une chose que sa fierté virile lui interdisait de se souvenir avec trop de netteté.

Jetant sa tête encore embrumée par l'alcool dans un seau d'eau, Marty se jura que ce genre d'évènements ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Oui, il était coincé dans le passé. Oui, Marty McFly, deuxième du nom, n'existait plus. Mais lui, M. Hells, était là. Il vivait et respirait, foulait le sol américain de ses deux pieds. Peu importait qui il était devenu, il existait. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait à se soucier.

/

Le Destin était définitivement un sacré connard. Se retrouver coincé face à Molosse Tallen ne rentrait même plus dans la catégorie "poisse". Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Hells, le prévint son acolyte de toujours. Lâche ce colt ou tu vas encore te tirer dans l'gras.

Marty grimaça à cet atroce souvenir. Il avait connu pas mal de situations humiliantes malgré son âge encore jeune, mais l'anecdote où il s'était plombé tout seul restait salée.

-Ta gueule Hulk, grogna t il. Ce bâtard a cassé ma bouteille! C'était du Whisky pur malt! T'as une idée de combien ça coûte?!

-15 dollars.

-Ouais, eh bien déjà qu'c'est du vol de payer autant pour cette merde mais si en plus 'faut qu'je chante kumbawa avec le type qui la fracasse avant même que j'ai pu en boire une gorgée, j'pense avoir l'droit de péter un fusible si j'le transforme pas immédiatement en passoire! explosa Marty en jetant au sol ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille dans un geste de rage.

-Viens dehors si t'es un homme, Hells! lui lança le crasseux ayant explosé son alcool hors de prix avec un sourire mauvais.

Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose.

S'il le tuait maintenant, son lui passé ne le rencontrerait pas. Intéressant. Ah. En fait non. Si le crétin des Alpes arriéré du bulbe en face de lui mourrait, il ne pourrait pas tuer Doc en 1885 et donc son lui passé n'irait jamais essayer de le sauver. Par conséquent, il pouvait dire adieu à sa porte de sortie.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, l'Irlandais? T'as les foies?

Rageux, le poing de McFly rencontra tout à fait par hasard le nez du malotru. Soupirant de lassitude et se rasseyant à leur table, son acolyte commanda une nouvelle bouteille en attendant que son comparse finisse de réduire un faciès en marmelade.

-PERSONNE! NE! ME! TRAITE! DE! MAUVIETTE! s'acharna "l'Irlandais" avec un rictus à faire peur plaqué au visage.

-Et c'est moi qu'on appelle Hells, marmonna Marty en mettant ses bottes crasseuses sur le meuble en bois et en se désaltérant de son précieux whisky.

Les deux homonymes étaient toujours autant enflammés quand un inconscient osait les insulter de la pire manière qui soit. La seule chose qui pouvait un tant soit peu les calmer, était que l'autre le bastonne à sa place. Ce que faisait présentement Hulk pendant que le voyageur trans temporel profitait de la vue d'un visage en bouillie. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années que défigurer quelqu'un était apaisant, il lui aurait conseillé d'aller se faire lobotomiser chez Doc.

Dans le Saloon bourré à craquer, chaque personne avait arrêté ses activités pour regarder avec une fascination macabre le caïd du coin se faire laminer la gueule. Même les acolytes de Tallen n'en mouffaient pas une.

Une fois son ascendant ayant fini de se défouler, Marty leva son auguste postérieur de son siège.

-Que les choses soient claires, lança t il à l'assemblée d'une voix égale. Le prochain qui ose nous insulter ne s'en tirera pas avec seulement des dents en moins.

Et pour ponctuer ses propos, l'ancêtre de Biff lâcha un pitoyable gémissement.

-Je tiens toujours ma parole.

Marty récupéra son chapeau tombé au sol, l'épousseta et le remit sur son crâne. Réquisitionnant une bouteille au passage, le natif de Hill Valley sortit du Saloon, entraînant dans son sillage son ascendant.

Ce que retiendrait jusqu'à leur dernier souffle les personnes présentes, serait le regard implacable qu'avait eut l'homme du futur. Un regard de glace, promettant un séjour sans retour dans les abîmes infernales d'où il était issus.

Une fois les portes passées et la distance de sécurité mise, Marty explosa de rire sous le regard réprobateur de son arrière arrière grand oncle.

-Tu as vu leurs têtes?, rigola t il comme un abruti en se tenant les côtes.

-Tu devrais arrêter, le prévint son homonyme.

-J't'en prie! Comme si on allait mettre ma tête à prix pour seulement une bonne pétoche de tous les diables!

Le jeu de mots dû lui plaire, puisque le plus jeune roula littéralement de rire par terre.

-Je dis juste que si tu continues, Seamus et Maggie apprendront que tu joues à l'antéchrist.

Les gloussements s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. En bonne catholique, Maggie allait le lapider pour oser, encore, se moquer de la foi des honnêtes gens. Une fois lui avait suffit, merci bien.

Grimaçant à un mauvais souvenir mettant en scène lui, son arrière arrière grand-mère et une poelle à frire, Marty se releva sans prendre en compte la main tendue de son compagnon. Montant sur son fidèle destrier, baptisé John Wayne, le contemporain du Rock sortit l'une de ses nombreuses armes et tira, sans regarder, derrière son épaule.

-Joli coup, commenta son comparse après s'être assis sur sa monture.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui convainquit l'acolyte courageux et au bras troué que les deux hommes étaient fous. Faisant de son mieux pour endiguer l'hémorragie, l'abruti en second regarda partir avec nonchalance ceux qui valaient 5.000 dollars chacun.

/

Marty savait qu'il avait toujours été doué pour s'attirer des ennuis. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était qu'il était encore plus doué avec un colt dans la main. Il en avait eut un avant goût lors de la fête de Hill Valley en 1885, soit dans deux ans, mais il en avait eut la confirmation quand un truand avait essayé de détrousser leur caravane. Bien évidemment, Hulk l'avait réduit en bouillie pour avoir oser douter de la vertue d'Ellis. Cette dernière s'était contentée de lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas avoir de progéniture, avec un sourire arboré par Satan lui même. Marty avait vraiment plaint la pauvre victime. Hulk en avait gémit de compassion. Les talons étaient une invention machiavélique. Toujours était-il qu'après avoir récupéré l'arme de l'apprenti détrousseur, le voyageur temporel avait put, en s'entraînant sur des bouteilles, déterminer son potentiel de tireur d'élite. Et il était sacrément bon.

Son parcours de hors-la-loi, il le devait à la petite garce de 12 ans, qui en avait eut marre de bouffer des haricots en boîtes à tous les repas pendant plusieurs semaines et avait décrété qu'emprunter un peu de nourriture correcte ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Sauf que voilà, Ellis n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur les pires représentants de l'être humain. La troupe s'était faite coursée pendant près de 50 bornes jusqu'à ce que Hulk en eut marre d'avoir mal aux fesses et décrète à son tour qu'il allait finir ce petit jeu. Sauf que voilà, les criminels étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et Hulk était incapable de se servir de la seule arme qu'ils possédaient. Marty s'était donc résigné à se faire trouer la peau avec son ancêtre pendant que les trois autres fuyaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Bien campé sur son cheval, Marty en avait abattu trois avant que leurs poursuivants ne tirent à leur tour. Ce n'avait pas été le premier meurtre de Marty, mais tuer quelqu'un lui provoquait toujours des remontées acides dans l'estomac. Le premier, il s'en souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort, c'était une malheureuse qui l'avait agressé avec un couteau, espérant pouvoir se payer de quoi manger en détroussant son cadavre.

Hulk, quant à lui, avait chargé comme un taureau de corrida sur leurs assaillants. Marty se souvenait avoir été presque choqué par le bruit écoeurant des crânes qui se brisaient sous les sabots de son cheval.

Les deux homonymes s'en étaient sortis avec seulement quelques ecchymoses et égratignures bénignes et les autres avaient nourris les vautours dans la plaine aride. Ils avaient retrouvé leur famille quelques jours plus tard, dans un bled où Ellis avait décidé, encore une fois, de se procurer de la vraie nourriture. Marty s'était vraiment cru dans un pur western quand ils avaient fait sauté un mur de la prison. Surtout quand sa tête avait été mise à prix. 500$. Pour l'époque, c'était un joli pactole. Le sens commun aurait voulu qu'il flippe sa race de s'être fait prendre pour un bandit de grand chemin que les autres sans foi ni loi essaieraient de trucider pour la prime. Mais non. Marty s'était fait peur à lui même en trouvant la chose amusante. Mais bon, il n'était pas parti dans un rire à agiter les montagnes, comme l'abruti qui lui servait d'ami. L'honneur était donc sauf.

/

1884

Sur le journal abandonné, la date semblait le narguer. Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant que Doc ne débarque et que la machine soit à sa disposition. Malheureusement, il était coincé dans un trou à rat puant mexicain. Marty était vraiment doué pour s'attirer des ennuis. Manquerait plus qu'il loupe le départ de son jeune lui. Ce serait le bouquet.

-Hells? s'enquit son compagnon d'infortune avec un accent comanche.

-Quoi? grogna l'homme du futur.

-Tu ne m'as pas raconté la fin de ton histoire.

Soupirant une ultime fois, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté

-Donc, après qu'Ellis ait pété son câble comme quoi on serait pas arrivé assez tôt, Maggie m'a envoyé tous ses ustensiles de cuisine en pleine poire.

-Pourquoi?

-L'a pas apprécié que j'essaie d'étrangler sa belle-soeur. Euh... Et après, Ellis a eut la merveilleuse idée de braquer une diligence qu'on avait croisé par hasard.

-Et vous l'avez fait?

-Tu plaisantes? Bien sûr qu'on l'a fait! Pour rien au monde j'aurais loupé une telle opportunité de me prendre pour de vrai pour Clint Eastwood!

-Qui ça?

-Le meilleur cowboy du XX siècle, répondit Marty avec un sourire taquin. Bref, c'était épique! J'avais plus de balles dans mon colt et Hulk a menacé les passagers avec une souche! La belle paire de détrousseurs du dimanche qu'on f'sait! Oh! Et j'te parle même pas d'Ellis! Cette petite salope a fait son sourire sadique qui fait peur aux croque-morts! Y'avait personne qu'avait refusé de nous donner leur fric quand ils la voyaient.

-Elle était si effrayante que ça?

-Alors, t'imagines ton pire cauchemar. T'y es? Et bien maintenant tu imagines que toute une armada de trucs cauchemardesques te courre après et ça te fait une petite idée d'à quel point elle était flippante. Bref, j'en étais où?

-Braquage de la diligence, l'informa le comanche.

-Oui. Alors, après, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé déjà? fit il en se grattant la barbe. Ah! Des crétins congénitaux ont voulu se faire de l'argent facile en nous plombant. Ellis était verte quand on a dû payer leurs obsèques. T'aurais vu sa tronche! Mémorable. En tout, il nous a bien fallu deux ans pour que Seamus décide de s'arrêter à Hill Valley. Faut dire qu'à se coltiner sa soeur tous les jours que le Grand Seigneur fait, on perd facilement la boule.

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer t'enterrer quelque part.

-T'm'étonnes! Maggie m'a ordonné d'emmener Ellis ailleurs, et puis Hulk ne va jamais quelque part sans moi, alors... Enfin, on a roulé notre bosse un peu partout dans le territoire. Puis, comme tu t'en doute, Ellis a aussi eut sa tête mise à prix. A un moment donné, elle a même pensé à se livrer elle-même pour toucher la récompense. T'imagines? Totalement siphonnée, la pauvre.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Elle a plumé le mauvais pigeon, annonça Marty d'une voix amère. Le bâtard l'a violé avant de la pendre sous mes yeux.

Marty n'avait rien put faire. Hulk avait été, heureusement pour sa raison vacillante, inconscient. Son comparse, quand à lui, avait été maintenu au sol par une armoire à glace qui s'amusait à lui casser le plus de côtes possible. Il se souvenait avoir supplié le bourreau de la gamine alors que son propre sang souillait la terre aride. Il entendait encore les cris et les sanglots de celle qui l'avait toujours compris. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour que la scène auquel il assistait s'arrête. Rien n'y avait fait. Il revoyait avec une netteté macabre le moment où Ellis avait cessé de se débattre dans le vide et où ses yeux bleus étaient devenus ternes.

Marty avait vécu beaucoup trop de drames en un quart de siècle pour que sa raison le supporte.

-J'ai buté ce cafard, conclu t il.

L'enfoiré n'avait pas survécu longtemps après son crime. Les deux Martin McFly les avaient traqués, lui et ses complices, et s'étaient bien amusés à les découper délicatement en tranches. Ils leur avaient fait amèrement regretter de ne pas les avoir achevés quand ils le pouvaient encore.

Pour la traînée sanglante qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux, la récompense pour leur neutralisation avait été décuplée. 5.000 dollars pour une simple vengeance.

-Moralité? On n'a plus jamais essayé d'arnaquer. Mais bon, notre réputation était déjà faite, donc ça changeait pas grand chose.

-Et après?

-Après? Bah, 's'est pas passé grand chose entre la mort d'Ellis et quand tu nous as trouvé. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, mon pote, Hulk et moi, on s'est retrouvés dans c'putain d'désert de mes deux, à cause de ces enfoirés d'yankees. Genre, la cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, tu vois?

-Ils vous ont poursuivis?

-Yep. 'Nous ont coursés comme des lapins de Roskovel, se marra l'anachronisme. En même temps, 10.000 $ pour le premier qui nous attrape, c'pas vraiment rien. Bref, à cause de ces salopards en bleu délavé, on s'est perdu comme des cons au milieu de c'putain d'désert. Et on s'serait mort si t'avais pas été aussi tarte.

-Merci pour ta gratitude.

-De rien. Mais en même temps, t'aurais dû te douter que secourir deux criminels, ça allait te causer des emmerdes.

-L'empathie est une qualité.

-Ouais, approuva t il. Pour les tartes.

/

Marty était persuadé que son heure était arrivée.

Hulk et lui marchaient depuis des heures dans le désert aride. Leurs chevaux "empruntés" avaient rendu l'âme depuis longtemps et le peu d'eau qu'ils avaient avait été épuisé il y avait quelques heures déjà.

-Marty, souffla difficilement Hulk.

La soif et le soleil de plomb faisaient des ravages sur leurs métabolismes. Le voyageur temporel remarqua avec un temps de retard que son aïeul avait utilisé son prénom. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Se tournant vers lui avec la même aisance qu'une machine mal huilée, Hells le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

Il n'allait quand pas lui claquer entre les pattes?

-Quoi? demanda t il en ayant l'impression d'avoir du papier de verre dans la gorge.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol aride et brûlant. Marty, plus vraiment alerte, n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour le retenir. De plus en plus anxieux quand à la santé de son ami, le châtain se laissa tomber près du moribond. Le géant était encore conscient. Bien.

-Hé, fit il en le secouant avec la force qu'il lui restait. Faut pas rester ici.

Il savait, pour l'avoir porté lors de leurs nombreuses nuits de beuveries, qu'il n'arriverait pas à le remettre debout dans l'état dans lequel le plus jeune était.

L'aîné lui attrapa brutalement le col de sa chemise et le ramena près de sa bouche.

-Marty, répéta t il. 'Faut que j'te dise quelque chose.

L'angoisse de Marty prit des proportions inimaginables. Il venait de perdre Ellis, il ne pouvait pas en plus perdre son meilleur ami.

-Garde tes forces. T'auras qu'à me le dire plus tard, lui dit il d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, répliqua l'autre en resserrant sa prise sur le vêtement. 'Coute-moi.

-Non! fit il dans un cri hystérique frisant les aigües. T'vas pas mourir! T'ENTEND! Je refuse!

-Marty, souffla t il si bas que le susnommé eut du mal à l'entendre. L'jour où n'est arrivé à New York, commença t il avec difficulté.

Le soir où il s'était tellement bourré la gueule qu'il avait failli faire un coma éthylique et que Martin était venu le chercher.

-T'as dit des choses, compléta la force de la nature.

Marty verdit en un instant. Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il était le descendant de son frère?

Hulk dû voir quelque chose sur son visage, puisqu'il continua:

-T'm'as dit qu'tu m'aimais.

Ses sourcils châtains se froncèrent.

Normal qu'il balance des phrases comme ça quand il était torché comme si c'était sa dernière nuit sur Terre.

Et, soudainement, il se revit en train de rouler le patin du siècle à Hulk. A le peloter sans honte et à l'inviter à partager le même lit que lui.

Il eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de vider le peu de nourriture qu'il restait dans son estomac.

-S'vais qu't'en souv'nais.

Sa bouche n'arrivait plus à articuler. Ses yeux bleus prenaient la même teinte qu'avaient eut ceux d'Ellis à sa mort.

Marty paniqua. Par conséquent, il se mit à dire n'importe quoi.

-Mais bien sûr que j'm'en souviens! Même que j't'avais p'loté comme si j'étais le pire des pervers.

Hulk ne bougea pas plus.

Quand Marty allait réfléchir à son acte stupide quelques heures plus tard, il ne comprendrait plus ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à cet instant. De même que quand son ancien lui avait décidé de tout quitter pour partir à l'aventure.

Bref, il lui roula le deuxième patin du siècle.

C'était qu'il commençait à les collectionner.

Comme dans la Belle aux Bois dormant, Hulk parut sortir de son apathie précédant le déclin inexorable. Peut être le choc. Marty en poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-T'vas pas mourir ici, Hulk, grogna t il en se relevant. On va sortir de c'putain d'désert. Ensemble. Et t'as pas intérêt à m'contrarier, le prévint il en le tirant par les épaules vers ce qu'il espérait être la sortie.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche archarnée, Marty tomba à la renverse, à la limite de l'inconscience. Avec un détachement qu'il n'aurait pas su faire preuve s'il avait eut toutes ses capacités mentales, il se dit qu'il allait mourrir dans un désert et que des archéologues ou des promoteurs immobiliers allaient découvrir leurs restes. Peut être qu'ils seraient surpris de voir son plombage dentaire moderne. Peut être qu'ils s'en fouteraient. Peut être que ses ossements resteraient enterrés ici à jamais.

Dans un éclair de lucidité le foudroyant, Marty se releva brutalement.

-J'vais pas crever ici, souffla t il avec un espoir renouvelé.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la masse amorphe à ses côtés, il corrigea:

-On va pas crever ici.

Et il se remit à traîner son ami à travers la plaine aride.

-T'vois Hulk, commença t il à perdre la tête. Ce maudit bout d'papier arrive toujours au bon moment. Heureusement qu'Jimmy Hendrix existe, passque sinon, j's'rais passé à côté du message d'mon futur moi. Et ouais. Passqu'y'a qu'un seul type qu'écrit aussi mal qu'moi. Et c't'enfoiré c'moi. Puis, j'aurais put mettre autre chose que c'mot. "Surpris?" Bah ouais, du gland. Quand on sait qu'on va mettre la main sur c'te machine de l'enfer et donc pas crever au XIXème, ça surprend. Et t'vois, c'pour ça qu'on va pas crever. Passque j'ai pas 'core écrit c'te putain d'lettre. Donc que j'vais survivre. CQFD. Et toi, t'vas pas mourir si moi j'meure pas. Capich? Ouais tu capich. Bien sur qu'tu capich. Tout l'monde capich. Même c'bâtard de Tallen, toutes époques confondues, capich.

/

C'était une matinée exceptionnellement belle. Le soleil brillait, les enfants riaient et aucun mort n'était à déplorer depuis plusieurs semaines. Rien ne pouvait entacher le peu de bonheur que cette journée annonçait. Aussi Coyote Curieux décida t il d'aller vadrouiller dans les environs avec son fidèle destrier. Arrivé à la limite du désert, il capta du coin de l'oeil un éclat métallique. La curiosité et l'inconscience du danger le dévorant depuis son âge le plus tendre, il décida de prolonger sa promenade pour aller voir le phénomène éphémère.

Ce ne fut qu'après une longue heure sous le soleil de plomb qu'il vit deux silhouettes étendues et inconscientes dans la fournaise. N'écoutant que son inconsciente curiosité, le comanche descendit de sa monture et s'approcha des deux hommes. Le premier était un colosse, le deuxième était... anormal. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire la sensation qui l'assaillait. Etant d'un naturel curieux frôlant la bêtise, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser des personnes si peu banales mourir dans l'impitoyable désert. Il les mit donc en travers de son cheval et entreprit de faire le chemin inverse.

S'il avait su les conséquences qu'aurait eut son acte, peut être y aurait il réfléchit à deux fois.

/

-Hé. Gamine, fit une voix masculine en la secouant doucement.

Coyote Curieux ouvrit difficilement ses yeux noirs. Elle tomba ses deux visages pâles qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle essaya de s'échapper mais ne put se relever sans que sa jambe droite ne lui fasse atrocement mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? demanda le colosse avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix grave.

-Elle est tombée d'assez haut. Peut être que sa tête en a prit un coup, supposa son complice.

-Qui êtes-vous? exigea t elle avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas. Et je ne suis plus une enfant, rétorqua t elle, butée.

Déjà qu'elle en avait marre que tout le campement la traite comme la dernière des irresponsables, mais si, en plus, des étrangers devaient en rajouter une couche, ça n'allait pas le faire.

-Ca a tout l'air d'une amnésie, décréta le plus petit.

-Ama-quoi? fit le type avec des troncs d'arbres à la place des bras.

-Amnésie. Elle se souvient plus de rien, quoi, précisa t il.

-Qui êtes vous? répéta t elle avec son fort accent.

-Les types qui auraient du frire à la poële.

Elle haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sans doute une nuance qui lui avait échappée.

-T'inquiètes, essaya de la rassurer le colosse. Il parle tout le temps comme ça.

-Ramenez moi chez moi, ordonna t elle avec un filet de voix.

Les deux étrangers se regardèrent avec une certain malaise.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper, fit le plus petit.

-Hé! T'as pas l'droit! Les gosses m'aiment pas!

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, siffla la comanche.

-Et ça t'fais quel âge? demanda nonchalamment le fuyard.

-J'ai 19 années, répondit elle, le menton haut.

-Bah t'en as toujours 6 de moins qu'moi et 8 pour Hulk. Donc, t'es une gamine, répliqua t il avec un sourire moqueur.

La brune s'enflamma. Se drapant dans sa fierté bafouée, elle essaya de se lever. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le bandage maculé de sang sur sa jambe.

-Yep, l'informa celui qu'elle détestait le plus, tu t'es prit trois balles dans la même jambe. Perso, c'est du jamais vu.

-Sans oublier qu'aucune n'a touché le genou.

-Un véritable exploit. T'vas pouvoir remarcher.

Coyote Curieux réessaya sa tentative de fuite en poussant en gémissement.

-Mais pas tout de suite, fit le plus jeune en la plaquant contre la couverture faisant office de lit.

La jeune comanche inspecta les alentours. Ils étaient à la limite du désert et, selon ses estimations, ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques heures de marche de la prochaine ville, Hill Valley. Le jour venait à peine de se lever, éclairant le ciel nuageux de ses rayons bienveillants. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent. Pas de simples nuages, mais des nuages de fumée. Noirs. Il y en avait trop pour transmettre un message ou pour un simple feu de camp. Quelque chose de conséquent avait brûlé.

Un douta affreux l'assaillit.

-Ne me mentez pas, dit elle à ses kidnappeurs dans un filet de voix. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon campement?

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent valut toutes les confirmations du monde. Elle sentit un sanglot se former dans sa gorge douloureuse.

-C'est pas nous! essaya de la consoler le colosse. C'est parce que les types qui nous cherchaient sont des malades.

-Psycho-sociopathes, précisa l'anachronisme vivant en levant un index.

Habitué, Hulk ne lui accorda qu'un regard avant de reprendre.

-On n'avait pas nos armes. On pouvait rien faire, finit il avec une grimace amère.

-Tecniquement, reprit le voyageur trans temporel, c'est ta faute, l'accusa t il.

La jeune femme ouvrit en grand ses yeux noirs, n'y croyant pas devant une telle mauvaise foi.

-C'est toi qui nous as amené là-bas. Ils ne s'y seraient jamais arrêté sans cela. Donc c'est ta faute, se déchargea Marty.

-Ma famille et mes amis viennent de se faire assassiner et toi!, tu dis que c'est de ma faute! explosa dans un éclat de rage la convalescente.

-...Oui?

Un rire nerveux la prit. Les faisant douter de sa santé mentale.

-Et pourquoi ais-je eut le déplaisir d'être secourue? demanda t elle une fois calmée.

-Tu nous as sauvé du désert, fit Hulk. On pouvait pas te laisser crever comme ça, expliqua t il piteusement.

-Les péquenots de Fort Alamo voulait nos têtes. Tu nous as planqué. Tu t'es prit une balle. Hulk a fini par se réveiller. On a fuit pour sauver nos vies. On t'a vu en train de baigner dans ton sang. On a fuit avec toi en poids mort, résuma l'être le plus exécrable qu'avait jamais connu Coyote Curieux.

-Je vous ai sauvé? Et pour quelle raison est-ce que j'aurais fait cela? demanda t elle avec suspision.

Marty haussa les épaules.

-La seule chose que tu m'ai dite quand j'me suis réveillé, c'est que tu nous avais trouvés et soignés.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez sauvée?

-Retour d'ascensseur.

Devant le regard chargé d'incompréhension de la comanche, Hulk explicita:

-Il parle tout l'temps comme ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de moi?

-Eviter de te tuer en te laissant marcher, pour commencer, fit celui ayant suivi des cours de premiers secours. Mais tu devras compter sur Hulk pour ça.

Et ce fut uniquement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua l'anormale taille de la cheville de son exécrable sauveur.

-Yep. Apparemment, courir est déconseillé quand tu t'pètes la cheville. Et vas trouver de la glace quand il fait 40 à l'ombre.

-Tu es étrange, l'accusa t elle en plissant ses yeux onyx.

-Figures toi que c'est le contraire qui l'aurait été, répondit il avec un curieux sourire.

Le même sourire qu'avaient les sages quand ils avaient une réponse à une question et qu'ils la gardaient pour eux. Troublant. Coyote Curieux pouvait aussi voir dans ses yeux bruns la même sagesse sans âge que son chaman. Et cela aurait dû lui faire peur.

-Qui êtes vous?, demanda t elle, réellement intéressée.

-Le malabar, c'est Hulk et moi, c'est Hells.

Elle fronça ses sourcils devant l'incohérence.

-Ce ne sont pas des noms.

-Yep, reprit ledit malabar, en vrai, on s'appelle Martin McFly et Marty McFly.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas à des frères, commenta t elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-On n'a aucun lien de parenté, mentit Marty. Puis, avec des noms pareils, tu comprends qu'on essaye de diversifier un peu.

-Hells, donc. Pourquoi? questionna Coyote Curieux.

Après tout, inonder son esprit de questions et réponses inutiles lui ferait peut être oublier le massacre de sa famille.

-Longue histoire, se découragea t il. Peut-être à autre un lieu, à une autre époque, fit il avec une grimace amère.

L'autre lieu et l'autre époque avaient été le cachot d'une prison mexicaine. Mais cela, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

-En attendant, reprit le monstre bodybuildé, mon frère habite pas très loin de Hill Valley. On devrait y être vers midi. On devrait être tranquille chez lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Les gens du coin n'aiment pas vraiment les irlandais.

L'échappé de l'Enfer émit un ricanement sadique.

-Z'ont pas trop aimé qu'on démolisse leur saloon, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et comme y z'ont peur des représailles, ils laissent Seamus et Maggie tranquilles.

La rumeur sur ce qu'il était arrivé aux tueurs de la jeune Ellis n'étaient pas tombées dans les oreilles de sourds. Ceux qui auraient eut l'idée saugrenue de se venger sur la famille des deux McFly se souvenaient de pourquoi la prime pesant sur leurs têtes était aussi élevée. Un parfait exemple de la politique de la terreur adoptée au XX siècle.

-Pourquoi?

-T'en poses des questions. Est-ce que moi j'te demande la couleur de ta p'tite culotte? Non, alors tu la boucle jusqu'à c'qu'on arrive.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore parti.

-Raison de plus pour commencer à s'entraîner.

Ses sourcils d'un noir d'encre se foncèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. Cet homme était vraiment étrange.

/

-Et donc, fit l'homme n'ayant pas vu de douche depuis des années en se grattant sa barbe beaucoup trop longue à son goût. La suite, tu la connais.

Le cow-boy de 25 ans étira ses membres douloureux et regarda par le trou, faisant office de fenêtre, où en était la course du Soleil. Ils en avaient encore pour de longues journées monotones et si ennuyeuses. Il en soupira de dépit.

-Et avant Belfast? demanda l'insatiable curieuse.

-Y'avait rien avant Belfast, bougonna t il en essayant de piquer un somme.

En vain, malheureusement.

Mais c'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui expliquer qu'il ne naîtrait que le siècle prochain.

Vivement que Hulk les sortent de là.

/

-Mais t'es totalement malade.

Le visage transmettait toute l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait, de même que sa voix anormalement aïgue. Ses yeux bleus, quand à eux, trahissaient son horreur.

-Ce plan est, cette fois j'en suis sûre, le pire que j'ai jamais entendu, confirma Fouineuse Hargneuse.

-Vous la fermez et vous filez droit, fit sèchement Marty. Compris? ordonna t il en fixant sans ciller sans compagnon de toujours. On n'a pas l'temps pour vos pleurnicheries.

-Je refuse, lui répondit il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Je. M'en. Branle, lui expliqua t il lentement. De toute façon, t'es pas en position de négocier.

Hulk avait un trou béant dans le bide. Mais rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger, heureusement. Du moment qu'il restait alité. Ce que les mexicains n'avaient pas l'intention de faire.

Ils étaient coincés dans une grange, la gamine menaçant de son flingue le toubib qu'ils avaient réussit à dégoter dans ce trou du cul du monde. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que deux kamikazes les surveillant à distance raisonnable, mais les renforts ne tarderaient à arriver. La troupe avait eut le choix entre fuir le plus vite possible ou attendre les hommes armés. La fuite aurait condamné Hulk à une mort certaine. Le principal avantage à avoir traversé la frontière, était que la justice de l'oncle Sam ne s'y appliquait pas. Il faudrait qu'ils attendent que les marshalls viennent les cueillir dans un trou boueux pour que les vautours touchent leur argent. C'était faisable pour la môme et lui. Pas pour le convalescent incapable de marcher.

-Ne fais pas ça, le supplia t il en lui agrippant une de ses manches.

Attendri par le tableau pitoyable que donnait la montagne de muscles, Hells s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il caressa ses cheveux trempés de sueur et si semblables aux siens.

-Je compte sur toi pour me sortir de là. Okay? lui souffla t il doucement. Fais pas d'conneries, finit il en se relevant. Laisse partir le toubib, fit il à la comanche, et dit lui bien que s'il ose supposer que Hulk n'est pas 6 pieds sous terre, je le bute moi-même.

/

Deux mois.

Deux putains de mois pour que les marshalls viennent enfin les sortir du trou à rat infesté de parasites divers et variés.

Sentir le soleil sur son visage avait été un plaisir redécouvert. Les douleurs musculaires, en revanche, ne lui avaient pas manqué. Après deux mois à végéter dans un cachot, ses muscles avaient perdu de leur tonus durement acquis. Les premiers jours avaient été beaucoup plus durs pour Miss J'me-mêle-de-tout. Sa jambe plombée, bien que guérie, resterait à jamais douloureuse. Marty avait été obligé de menacer de buter les chevaux des hommes de loi pour qu'ils acceptent de faire une pause pour la gamine. Les pourritures avaient même essayé plus tard de s'amuser avec elle. Les apprentis violeurs avaient connaissance de ses faits d'armes et l'avait trop solidement attaché pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Heureusement, la comanche avait de la fougue à revendre. Ellis était frêle et délicate, incapable de se défendre physiquement. Au contraire de l'amérindienne, toute en muscles déliés. Vive la vie au grand air. Coyote Curieux avait, de plus, suivit des cours de self défense communiqués par le traumatisé de la vie.

Pendant sa période de déni de son Moi profond, Marty avait cherché un exutoire au malaise qui le rongeait. Il avait commencé quelques cours de karaté et avait acquis les bases avant de décrocher. Il n'avait jamais autant bénie cette période.

Résultat de l'agression? Un bras pété, une arcade sourcilière détruite, une mâchoire démise et toute un collier de dents en moins. Plutôt pas mal. Bien que ce ne soit pas son premier combat.

La comanche avait une bonne descente et finissait inexorablement dans une bagarre d'ivrogne. Comme les homonymes. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Le reste du voyage avait été assez monotone. Jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue l'ombre d'une ville à l'horizon et, par conséquent, une potence dressée à son intention. Il en déglutit difficilement. Il aurait dû exiger que la fouineuse reste avec son ami.

Hulk.

Il aurait dû lui dire autre chose pour adieu qu'un "Fais pas d'conneries". Les McFly sont maudits, ils font toujours des conneries.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent aussi vite que des secondes pour le criminel. En un instant, il se retrouvait avec une corde au cou et un juge de pacotille à ses côtés. Il entendait les supplications et les insultes de la jeune comanche. Les sadiques l'avait sortie de prison uniquement pour qu'elle assiste à son exécution. Il arrivait à distinguer des larmes sur son visage si juvénile. La seule fois où il avait vu Ellis pleurer était quand les bâtards s'étaient acharnés sur elle. Les deux étaient si différentes. Et pourtant tellement semblables.

Il aurait souhaité faire tellement de choses avant de mourir. Il aurait voulu dire à Seamus de s'acheter une arme qui ne soit pas une fourche. Il aurait voulu avouer à Coyote Curieux que sa mère agonisante l'avait supplié de prendre soin de sa fille. Il aurait voulu revoir ses parents et ses frère et soeur une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu expliquer son geste à Jennifer. Il aurait voulu partager une ultime expérience foireuse avec Doc. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir sauver ses fils et Clara. Il voulait tellement s'expliquer avec Martin de tous les gestes ambiguës qu'ils faisaient. Mettre à plat leurs sentiments respectifs et continuer à avancer avec. Mais plus que tout, il voulait continuer à voyager, à vagabonder de ci et là. Avec lui.

Sauf qu'il ne pourrait pas.

-La lettre!, hurla avec la force du désespoir son amie.

Marty avait parlé de son départ de Belfast à la gamine. Peut être aurait il dû se dispenser de lui dire le message subliminal de ce maudit bout de papier.

Même cette pensée ne pouvait rien pour lui. Le futur n'était pas gravé dans le marbre. Il fluctuait en fonction des évènements et des choix effectués. Il n'écrirait jamais ce simple mot.

_Surpris?_

Il rouvrit subitement ses yeux marrons.

En effet, la surprise était de taille. Etait-ce bien un couteau qu'il sentait entre ses mains ligotées? Etait-ce bien la présence de son meilleur ami derrière lui? Etait-ce un sourire qu'il voyait à travers les larmes de la comanche?

Apparemment, il vivrait un jour de plus.

Une détonation retentit à ses oreilles, signalant le début des hostilités.

/

Marty était mal à l'aise. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Il s'était avoué qu'il ressentait peut être plus que de l'amitié pour son ancêtre et s'était juré d'en parler avec le concerné. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Déjà que la gamine lui avait interdit de toucher à leur réserve d'alcool, il allait vraiment avoir du mal à tenir sa parole. Pourtant, le cadre s'y prêtait. La comanche était endormie, leur laissant une intimité favorisée par le feu de camp.

Hulk soupira.

-Je suppose que je vais devoir commencer.

Marty sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

-T'as toujours été plus qu'un ami pour moi, Hells, commença t il d'une voix bourrue.

Marty avait de la mélasse à la place du cerveau. Il était incapable d'avoir une pensée un tant soit peu construite.

-Et je sais que pour toi, c'est pareil, continua t il en fixant avec une insistance suspecte le feu.

Que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Qu'une pluie de kryptonites s'abatte sur eux et l'empêche de poursuivre.

-Tu ne dis rien, fit l'irlandais au bout de longues minutes de silence.

Marty se sentait comme le dernier des minables. Un lâche. Ne désirant que fuir une énième fois la confrontation.

Sauf qu'il avait juré le jour de son mariage qu'il ne fuirait plus jamais. Qu'il accepterait tout ce que le Destin lui enverrait sans rechigner. Quel parjure il faisait. Il était temps de rectifier le tir et de contrarier le Destin une nouvelle fois. Ca lui ferait les pieds.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le guitariste se jeta à l'eau.

-Je.. commença t il d'une voix enrouée. J'ai failli me marier.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça? De toutes les choses qu'il aurait put sortir, pourquoi avait il fallu que ce soit celle là?

Hells se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

Hulk éclata de son rire si tonitruant et communicatif.

-T'inquiètes, Hells. J'vais pas la tuer, blagua t il en lui mettant une tape virile entre les omoplates et lui décollant au passage un poumon.

Marty avait peur de ce que cette phrase pouvait signifier. Hulk estimait-il qu'ils... étaient... ensemble?

Toute couleur déserta son visage. Et pour seule réponse, son soupirant recommença à ébranler les montagnes avec son rire si particulier.

-Je te connais, Marty, reprit il une fois calmé en fixant le feu. Tu m'diras jamais à quoi tu penses, mais ça m'empêche pas de l'savoir quand même.

Etait-il donc si transparent?

-Toi et moi, on sait que quand tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est qu't'es d'accord mais que tu veux pas l'avouer.

Il était donc si transparent.

-J'te demande rien. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. C'est tout.

Marty haussa un sourcil.

-Tu te fous d'ma gueule? Nan, parce que sinon, ça veut dire que tu m'connais pas aussi bien que tu le devrais. Tu crois qu'avouer que je trouve bandant un mec portant le même nom que moi est quelque chose d'anodin? Si j'lai dit, ou sous-entendu plutôt, c'est que j'assume, okay? Donc, finit il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, maintenant c'est à ton tour d'assumer.

Hulk écarquilla comiquement ses yeux magnifiquement bleu.

-Bon, bah question communication, on a encore du chemin à faire, philosopha Marty.

/

-Mais faut'y pas que j'sois schyzo, quand même, grogna Marty, juché sur son fidèle destrier Al Capone et en route vers de nouvelles aventures. Nan. En fait, j'chuis narcissique. J'aime un autre moi. C'est vraiment flippant. Que Freud écrive son putain d'bouquin avant que j'devienne totalement maboule.

-Il n'y a que vos noms qui soient identiques, commenta la comanche. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si problématique, vous n'êtes même pas de la même famille.

-Sauf qu'en fait si. Mais il le sait pas, continua à grogner son arrière-arrière petit neveu.

-Ah oui? demanda t elle, tout de suite intéressée.

-Longue histoire, l'envoya t il balader d'un geste de la main.

-De toute façon, reprit elle, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez avoir des enfants, le problème de consanguinité est donc réglé.

Au mot "enfant", le visage de Marty avait prit une délicate couleur coquelicot.

-SHHHH! siffla t il en lui faisant un signe nerveux de baisser d'un ton. J'vais pas en discuter, fit il en regardant fixement devant lui.

La sale garce ricanait de son comportement digne d'un collégien surpris en pleine activité solitaire.

Il la haïssait.

-Le grand Hells qui rougit comme une pucelle dès que l'on parle de sexe, ricana t elle de plus belle quand le rougissement prit des teintes improbables.

Pas qu'il n'avait jamais goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire. Juste qu'il évitait autant que possible de se retrouver avec une MST. Et comme les capotes n'étaient encore inventées, il sélectionnait ses compagnes d'un soir avec une rigueur quasi morbide. Concernant ses ébats nocturnes avec Hulk, il préférait que le moins de personnes soient au courant qu'il s'enfilait des queues. Il avait encore du mal avec son nouveau statut, merci bien.

/

-MARTY HELLS MCFLY!, rugit la douce voix de la délicate femme au foyer enceinte de 8 bons mois.

-Qu'est-ce t'as fait? s'enquit son compagnon négligemment en finissant de réparer l'une de leurs selles.

-Alors, réfléchit il en se grattant le crâne. Soit c'est que j'ai pas fait la vaisselle, soit qu'elle a trouvée notre réserve de Whisky...

-De très bonnes bouteilles.

-Naturellement, c'est moi qui les ai achetées. Soit parce qu'elle a découvert que j'avais bâillonnée et attachée la petite peste, soit parce que j'ai pas payé le maréchal ferrant.

-Ou alors les quatre.

-C'est possible, ouais, répondit il en allant voir sa belle soeur, alias son arrière arrière grand mère.

La matrone irlandaise se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, l'attendant de pied ferme à défaut de pouvoir croiser ses bras.

-Maggie? demanda t il avec un sourire et toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

-Emmet Brown est passé, répondit elle en le fusillant de ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Il réclame son argent. Et je sais, le coupa t elle avant qu'il ait put se justifier, que toi et Martin êtes à sec. Alors je lui ait proposé tes services pour le rembourser. Il t'attend demain à la première heure. Et si tu oses te débiner, le menaça t elle, je t'enverrais moi même en Enfer. Histoire que toutes ses rumeurs stupides à ton sujet soient vraies. Compris? grogna t elle.

-Yes, M'dam, approuva t il avec un salut militaire.

-Et explique moi pourquoi Seamus a trouvé Coyote Curieux attachée à son lit et bâillonnée, siffla t elle en plissant ses si troublants yeux marrons.

-Elle a remis en cause ma virilité, avoua t il avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

Son courroux la poursuivrait jusque dans la tombe. Personne ne sous entendait qu'un corset lui irait bien mieux qu'à une danseuse de cabaret.

/

Marty se donna du courage en buvant une rasade de son mauvais alcool.

Même si son plan pour côtoyer le meilleur ami de son lui passé s'était déroulé comme sur des roulettes, se retrouver seul face à Doc lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Et s'il découvrait qui il était véritablement? Comment réagirait il devant autant de changements chez lui? Est-ce qu'il les accepteraient? Est-ce qu'il l'accepterait lui?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hells accrocha la bride d'Al Capone devant l'abreuvoir de Doc et entra dans l'antichambre de Frankeinstein. Un sourire mélancolique orna ses lèvres devant l'assemblage de machines diverses et fumantes.

-Ah! Vous voilà! surgit le scientifique avec des microscopes à la place des yeux. Votre dette est de 32 $. Vous en auriez donc vraissemblalement pour la semaine. Bien! fit il avec son sourire annonçant une explosion imminente. Et si vous commenciez par alimenter en charbon la forge?

Passer du temps avec Doc sans devoir l'appeler Doc était comme une démangeaison extrêmement irritante. Il se reprenait toujours à temps, angoissé à l'idée qu'il découvre qui il était avant qu'il ne soit prêt.

/

-Il le regarde bizarrement, nota Martin une fois qu'il eut passé ses jumelles à sa compagne.

-Je confirme, fit la fouineuse et scrutant les agissements de l'un de ses sauveurs. Il regarde Maggie et Seamus comme ça.

Il haussa l'un des sourcils châtains.

-Et pas moi?

-Non, répondit elle avec négligence, toute concentrée qu'elle était à inventer le stalkage. Toi, il ne te regarde pas.

Hulk se sentait si fatigué, tout d'un coup...

-Il détourne le regard dès qu'il sait que tu le fixes. Et comme tu le fixes tout le temps...

Un sourire de benêt vint se loger sur les lèvres rugueuses de la force de la nature. C'était une très belle journée.

/

Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant le 12 Septembre 1885, arrivé de son jeune et si illusionné lui.

Maggie avait déjà accouché du petit William. Hulk en était complètement gaga. Cela brisait le coeur de Marty de savoir que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais connu son neveu. Marty n'avait jamais su en quelles circonstances Martin McFly, premier du nom, était mort dans son ancien passé. Tant mieux. Se torturer les méninges en attendant qu'on le lui prenne ne lui aurait servit à rien.

Le trio de buveurs qu'ils étaient avaient décidé de squatter chez les McFly. Le couple en avait paru heureux, persuadés qu'ils avaient enfin décidé de se ranger. Concernant Marty, il ne voulait simplement pas rater l'arrivée, ou plutôt le départ, de cette maudite machine maléfique. Hulk quand à lui, ne voulait pas lâcher le petit bout de chou qui l'avait appelé "Muk". Et Coyote Curieux appréciait trop le débit de boissons à proximité et la compagnie des comanches voisins pour protester. Il s'était avéré que quelques uns de ses amis avaient réussi à survivre, à sa plus grande joie. Les deux homonymes lui avaient proposé de les lâcher pour les rejoindre, mais elle avait refusé. Arguant que l'aventure lui manquerait au même titre que les bourdes que faisaient les deux tourtereaux.

Bref. Même les quelques apparitions éclairs de Tallen n'arrivaient à entacher le bonheur simple de leur existence.

Et après deux mois à côtoyer quotidiennement Doc, celui-ci n'avait jamais paru se douter de quoique ce soit. Avait il donc tellement changé physiquement et mentalement que même la personne le connaissant le mieux ne pouvait le reconnaître? Marty avait failli en pleurer de dépit dans les bras puissants de Hulk. Son plus-qu'ami semblait comprendre que quelque chose le liait avec le vieux scientifique et n'avait pas cherché plus loin, comme à son habitude.

/

-Naaaaan! beugla le bourré en louchant. C'pas comme ça la Madison, Hulk, finit il en se pendant à son cou.

La comanche s'écrasa sur une table branlante, la renversant avec elle.

-Et maintenant! gueula l'homme du futur en montant sur une table rescapée. La macarena!

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le Saloon à deux heures de l'après midi restèrent scotchées devant le spectacle que donnait le trio étrange.

-NOOOOOOON! Rien de rieeeennnn! NOOOOOOON! Je ne regrette rieeennnn! chanta faux Marty.

/

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous as emmené ici? s'enquit le membre féminin de leur troupe en scrutant l'horizon vide de tous signe d'intérêt quelconque.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un coin de la plaine aride bordant le bled de Hill Valley. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'intéressant?

Un nuage attira l'attention des deux kidnappés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hulk en plissant ses yeux.

-La cavalerie qui s'amuse, encore, à courser de pauvres diables.

-Mais, commença avec horreur la fouineuse, ce sont les survivants de mon campement.

-Yep, confirma avec nonchalance le voyageur temporel. Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Hulk et moi, on va détourner l'attention des gros bras, pendant que toi, tu te charges de les faire fuir vers l'Est.

-Le canyon Sonash?, s'étonna la native.

-Yep. Ces bâtards voudront pas descendre jusque là, lui assura t il.

-C'est encore un plan voué à la bavure, commenta en soupirant la jeune femme avant de galoper jusqu'aux siens.

-Prêts? demanda Hells avec un sourire remplit de jubilation malsaine.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait leur plomber le gras, à ces canards en plastoc de supérette.

-Toujours, répondit l'autre en chargeant et en gueulant comme le bourrin qu'il était.

/

Bon. Hells aurait peut être dû prévoir qu'il était maudit et que son existence était régie par la loi de Murphy.

Et il aurait peut être dû se souvenir de comment il était arrivé en 1885 la première fois. En rose. Sérieusement. Comment Doc avait il put le convaincre de s'habiller comme les cow-boys de Broakeback Mountain? Un mystère.

Le Marty fraîchement débarqué de 1955, ne s'étant pas fait poursuivre par des comanches pourchassés par la cavalerie yankee, avait put planquer la DeLorean plus près de Hill Valley avant d'arriver en ville. Comme sa précédente version, il était entré dans le Saloon en quête d'informations et de boissons. Seulement, cette fois là, Tallen était déjà attablé et son lui passé n'avait pas put fermer sa grande bouche. Comme quiconque connaissant le criminel pouvait s'en douter, molosse Tallen ne le prit pas bien. Il lui demanda de danser et après avoir fait des trous dans le parquet tout neuf sous les soupirs de désespoir du barman, Marty imita Mickael Jackson. En finalisant son pas de danse, et sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée, l'adolescent sauta sur une planche mal fixée, provoquant le vol plané du crachoir sur la tête de poisson mort que tirait Tallen.

-Hé, gamin! l'apostropha un vieux attablé à côté. D'où qu'tu connais Hells?

Marty dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour reconnaître l'anglais et comprendre la phrase.

-Qui ça?

-Je connais qu'un seul cafard qui danse comme ça, grogna avec agressivité Tallen.

-Le Moon Walk? s'étonna le jeune voyageur temporel en clignant stupidement des yeux et en se plaquant contre le bar d'une propreté douteuse.

-Hells, éructa t il dans un souffle putride faisant grimacer le jeune rockeur.

-Mais vous vous lavez jamais les dents ou quoi? lâcha t il sans réfléchir en éventant l'air devant son visage.

Il arrêta son mouvement trois secondes après l'avoir commencé, se souvenant à qui il parlait.

-Mais ça vous évitera qu'elles se déchaussent toutes si vous le faîtes pas, hein? Donc c'est tant mieux pour vous, broda t il avec un rire nerveux. Après tout, un plombage ça coûte la peau des fesses, et je vous dit pas la gueule de hamster que vous avez après.

Le silence s'était fait dans le Saloon. Tous les clients, sans exception, le fixaient.

-J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas? s'enquit il en ayant l'impression qu'ils allaient tous se jeter sur lui pour le brûler sur un bûcher.

Le criminel face à lui eut un sourire transpirant la vilenie et le sadisme.

-Dis moi, Pied Tendre. T's'rais pas l'frangin d'Hells?

-Qui ça? répéta t il en forçant ses jambes à ne pas trembler.

-Fais gaffe, Tallen, le prévint le barman. Les derniers types qui leur ont cherché des noises sont morts lentement et en morceaux.

Et on osait dire qu'il connaissait un psycho-sociopathe? Mais dans quelle époque de tordus était il encore tombé?

-Mais je vous assure que je ne connais pas cette personne. Je n'ai même jamais entendu parler d'elle, finit il dans un petit rire nerveux.

-T'as j'mais 'tendu parler d'Hells?! s'éberlua le vieux de tout à l'heure.

-Euh... C'est une danseuse de cabaret? misa t il.

A voir la tête que tirait l'assemblée, non.

-L'vient pas du coin, l'pied tendre, résuma l'un des clients.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, gamin? demanda le barman, curieux.

-Bah... Je cherche Doc... euh Emmet Brown, rectifia t il.

-Le p'tit con de maréchal ferrant?! cracha l'adepte de pourriture dentaire. C'tombe bien. Y'me doit 58 $.

-58? fit l'incrédule, constatant la coïncidence troublante.

-On va voir comment ce chien réagit s'y trouve ton corps pendu chez lui.

-Koaaa?! s'étrangla le maudit du coin.

L'écureuil réussit miraculeusement à fuir grâce à un lustre antédiluvien et sortit du Saloon sous les protestations des clients ne voulant pas se faire plomber par vengeance. Le guitariste amateur décampa jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte par mégarde un poitrail de cheval. Tombant sur ses fesses insuffisamment rembourrées, le travesti failli se faire défoncer le crâne par les sabots ferrés de son obstacle.

-Tout doux! gronda le conducteur en essayant de calmer la bête.

Tournant sa tête effrayée derrière lui, le jeune voyageur constata que son potentiel meurtrier l'avait rattrapé et se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Etrangement, l'homme ne faisait pas un mouvement pour venir le chercher. Molosse fixait avec un rictus de rage le propriétaire de la monture qui l'avait envoyé dans le décor.

-Hells, grogna Molosse comme le chien galeux qu'il était.

Le susnommé jeta un bref coup d'oeil au malheureux à ses pieds.

-Du rose? marmonna t il.

Bon. Hells aurait peut être dû prévoir qu'il était maudit et que son existence était régie par la loi de Murphy.

-Tallen, le salua t il avec un sourire moqueur en se penchant sur sa selle avec une nonchalance feinte. Serais-tu suffisamment stupide pour tuer ce gosse sous mes yeux?

-T'm'insultes là? regrogna l'analphabète.

-A vrai dire, c'tait une question rhétorique. Tu l'prends comme tu veux, finit il avec un petit ricanement supérieur.

Marty pensa que ce type était un taré suicidaire. Et après qu'il s'agissait du fameux psycho-sociopathe qu'on l'accusait de connaître. Mais c'était vrai que ce type n'ayant pas du voir une douche depuis belle lurette lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Ce qui ne voulait franchement rien dire. Tous les Tallen avaient la même tête.

Le Tallen de 1885 sortit une arme et menaca son sauveur avec. Mieux valait pour Marty qu'il décampe fissa.

-Tu es donc stupide, soupira la langue de vipère.

La suite se passa en un éclair. Hells sortit dans un geste, tellement rapide que Marty avait eut du mal à distinguer sa main, son colt et une détonation retentit à ses oreilles. Tallen beugla comme le porc qu'il était en compressant sa main où était naguère l'arme à feu.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, j'peux pas buter c'tas d'merde, marmonna Lucky Luke en rengainant l'outil de mort et de désolation.

Puis, toujours sur son cheval, il se pencha vers lui, une mine inquiète sur son visage halé.

-Rien d'cassé?

C'en fut trop pour sa santé mentale. Il explosa dans un rire nerveux.

Ce type venait juste de mutiler quelqu'un sous ses yeux et il lui demandait s'il allait bien. Le monde avait juste changé d'axe de rotation, mais sinon tout baignait.

L'homme descendit de son cheval avec une telle aisance que l'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient nés ensemble. Il flatta l'encolure de la bête et s'accroupit devant lui. Hells le fixait avec intérêt. Il l'analysait comme s'il recensait des erreurs. Puis, il comprit.

Ce fut soudain. Hells gratta sa barbe de trois jours. De la même manière que son père le faisait quand il oubliait de se raser. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans l'homme devant lui, il n'avait de cesse de le comparer avec ce qu'il y avait chez lui. Ses cheveux négligés ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il avait écopé après sa cuite mémorable. La fine cicatrice sur le menton, résultat d'un accident de skate-board, ressortait sur la peau bronzée de son vis à vis. Les yeux injectés de sang avaient la même teinte que ceux qui le fixaient dans le miroir chaque matin. Les traits tirés du visage face à lui, lui étaient _tellement _familiers.

-Surpris? lâcha son futur lui d'une voix désabusée en se relevant. Mais bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espérais que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte.

Il le fixa de ses yeux si durs et si _effrayants_.

-Si t'en parles à quelqu'un, même à Doc, tu m'le paieras. Capich?

Marty déglutit difficilement, totalement horrifié par son _lui_.

Hells lui tendit sa main _tellement _abimée et _si _marquée qu'elle ne pouvait être la sienne.

-Hells, se présenta t il.

L'ado prit la main tendue et fut sur pied en moins d'une seconde. C'était lui qui était aussi grand et fort?

Hells cracha une dernière fois au visage de Tallen avant de l'entraîner doucement, comme s'il venait de subir un traumatisme, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-J't'expliquerais plus tard, lui assura t il d'une voix _si _roque qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la sienne.

Marty cru défaillir de bonheur quand il revit le visage de son meilleur ami. Doc avait toujours une solution logique à un problème invraisemblable. Il se jeta dans ses bras sans honte et failli lui rompre la colonne verticale.

/

C'était lui, cette chose si pitoyable? Ce petit oisillon tombé de son nid avant de savoir voler? Ce gosse qui le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés? Si innocent. Si pur. Ne connaissant rien des horreurs de la vie. Avait il vraiment été _ça_? Hells avait renoncé à sa vie de Marty McFly à son arrivée sur le sol américain, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il serait resté quelque chose de ce qu'il avait été. Peut être avait-ce été le cas au début.

Marty cru recevoir un coup à l'estomac en constatant qu'il s'était presque passé une décennie depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été en 1885. Son jeune lui n'avait que 17 ans. Lui, avait 26 ans.

Déjà 9 ans.

Seulement 9 ans.

Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis son premier voyage temporel. Pour l'autre lui, cela ne devait dater que de quelques semaines. A peine quelques semaines.

Sa vie en 1985 lui paraissait tellement loin.

Le lui qu'il avait été lui paraissait si invraisemblable, si peu crédible par rapport à ce qu'il était maintenant. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose que le lui de 1987 avait eut.

Et l'évidence qui lui avait échappé le frappa de plein fouet.

Il n'avait pas encore compris.

Ce petit con n'avait pas compris que la Destinée avait toujours un oeil sur lui. N'avait pas encore compris ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Et s'il le lui disait, le Destin aurait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu: un bon petit soldat qui file droit sans poser de questions. Pour son jeune lui, il devait sembler être une épave. La même loque qu'il avait trouvé en 2015. Les mêmes pensées devaient danser dans sa tête.

Inacceptable que sa vie soit aussi misérable.

Impossible qu'il devienne cette chose sans sentiments, ce meurtrier sans foi ni loi.

Il méritait mieux que ça.

Il ne voulait pas être comme lui.

Il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que la précédente version.

Une évidence qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps. Il n'était qu'un exemple. Qu'une version obsolète que le Destin avait manipulé pour atteindre ses objectifs. Dès que l'autre lui aurait compris et accepté ce que devait être sa vie, il disparaîtrait. Tout ce qu'il avait touché et changé reviendrait à sa juste place.

Hulk ne l'aurait jamais connu. Hulk mourrait d'une balle dans le dos pour une vaseuse histoire de fierté mal placée.

Doc avait tort, le futur était écrit. Aussi immuable qu'un bloc de béton. Qu'importe ce qu'il décidait de faire, quelque chose le remettrait à sa place autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Il retint un hoquet d'horreur.

Le Destin, cet enfoiré, avait voulu lui donner une bonne leçon en le faisant tomber amoureux de son modèle. Il avait tellement adulé l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le Destin s'était vengé de l'affront en le forçant à le côtoyer, à l'apprécier, pour après le lui enlever de la plus stupide des façons, pour qu'il supplie son jeune lui de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.

Inacceptable.

Tout simplement inacceptable.

Il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un, que ce soit le Destin ou un pochtron, dicter sa vie. Il avait déjà donné, il avait payé pour son libre arbitre, et il recommencerait autant de fois que nécessaire.

Il ne disparaîtra pas sans combattre. Il ne sombrera pas dans l'oubli sans un dernier bras de fer.

Que le Destin se pointe, s'il osait, il lui referait le portrait façon Picasso.

Et, comme lors de sa première profession de foi, les nuages bouchèrent le ciel, masquèrent le Soleil d'été, un éclair zébra le ciel, déchirant les cieux divins, la pluie tomba et le tonnerre annonça le début des hostilités.

-FUCK LE DESTIN! beugla son protégé en brandissant son poing furieux vers le ciel et sous la pluie torrentielle. VIENS D'TE BATTRE SI TU L'OSES! T'FAIS PAS L'POIDS! TU L'FERAS JAMAIS! J'T'ECLATERAIS LA TRONCHE! ENFOIRE!

/

Bon.

Au moins, il savait qu'il allait devenir fou, c'était déjà ça.

-C'est vraiment étrange, marmonna Doc. Il n'y a jamais eu de telles précipitations en cette période de l'année. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de nuages il y a quelques minutes.

Son lui futur venait de pousser une gueulante contre la pluie, mais la chose étrange, c'était qu'il pleuvait. Bien sûr. Tout à fait normal. Absolument pas un symptôme de la folie furieuse. Du tout.

Hells rentra dans l'atelier, trempé comme une soupe et encore plus furieux qu'un taureau de corrida.

-Toi! rugit il en pointant le pauvre lycéen de son doigt furieux. Interdiction de te marier avec cette greluche de Jennifer! Capich?! finit il dans un cri hystérique.

Marty ne put répondre qu'un éclair traversa le bâtiment et tomba sur le réfractaire à la volonté divine.

Apparemment, le Destin n'avait pas apprécié d'être insulté, pensa le jeune McFly avec une pointe de cynisme.

/

Il n'aurait pas dû pleuvoir.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils bruns, inquiète pour son ami qui lui avait donné rendez vous dans le bâtiment le plus haut. La foudre frappait sans intermittence et plusieurs badauds criaient à la colère du Seigneur Tout Puissant.

-Ridicule, siffla t elle avec mépris.

La foudre ne tomba pas sur le bâtiment, elle le traversa de part en part. Les lois de la nature n'auraient pas dû tolérer à tel affront. C'était impossible.

Coyote Curieux se précipita chez le maréchal ferrant, totalement paniquée. Elle y trouva son ami allongé sur le sol, inerte et brûlé. Elle écorcha ses genoux en se laissant tomber près de lui, essayant vainement de le réveiller en le secouant et en lui hurlant dessus.

Quand un énième coup de tonnerre retentit à ses oreilles, elle se souvint de la leçon de physique que lui avait un jour prodigué l'homme du futur.

-T'vois, gamine? Ces trucs phosphorescent, c'est juste d'l'électricité, à peu près 2.21 gigowatt.

-Du gigot? était intervenu le ventre sur pattes.

-Tu t'en sers pour mesurer l'intensité électrique, avait il poursuivi en le snobant. Ch'ais pas trop à quoi ça correspond mais j'peux t'dire qu'c'est puissant. Si t'fais foudroyé, y'a d'bonne chance qu't'y reste. Passque t'vois? Et si t'as la même poisse que moi, y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'un type qui sache faire repartir un coeur soit dans l'coin.

Elle se revit apprendre les gestes contre la noyade et l'arrêt cardiaque. "Au cas où" avait dit Hells en détournant le regard.

Comme en transe, la comanche répéta les mouvements de son professeur au geste près. Enchainant les massages cardiaques et les bouche-à-bouche, espérant avec une foi qu'elle n'avait jamais connu que les esprits aient pitié de l'âme meurtrie entre ses mains.

Peut-être était-ce une punition. Peut-être était-ce une récompense.

Toujours fut il que Marty McFly revint dans le monde des vivants dans un souffle rauque et étranglé. Sa main abîmée par le temps s'agrippa à l'encolure de la chemise de son amie et l'approcha de son visage.

-'Pêche le. L'a pas l'droit. 'Pêche le.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'un autre lui aurait il eut le droit de décider de sa propre vie? Leurs chemins seraient peut être différents, mais il refusait de disparaître au profit de sa version bisounours. Il refusait que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ne soit qu'une chimère inventée dans le but d'enseigner l'obéissance à l'autre version. Et si pour cela il devait ruiner sa vie, il le ferait, sans hésitation. Parce que le gosse en rose n'était plus lui et que les scrupules, il les avait abandonné en même temps que Jennifer. Si Hells pouvait choisir de revenir sur le choix l'ayant conduit en 1878, il suivrait encore Doc dans sa machine. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose et heureuse, mais c'était SA vie, son existence qu'on essayait d'effacer de l'Histoire. Et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Jamais.

Hells ne put dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à la gamine hargneuseuse avant que l'inconscience ne l'emporte.

/

L'amérindienne s'acharnait sur son futur cadavre avec une vigueur si désespérée. Son futur lui avait il été proche d'une fille si jeune? Elle paraissait avoir à peine 15 ans. Que se passerait il donc dans sa vie pour qu'il devienne une personne comme... _ça_? Et pour quelle raison était il en 1885? Et, apparemment, depuis un bon bout de temps? Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

Hells revint miraculeusement à la vie. Marty n'y croyait pas. Un éclair lui était tombé directement dessus, et il était encore en vie. Il devait être né sous une sacré bonne étoile.

La jeune fille, qui était beaucoup plus musclée que ses habits le laissaient paraître, prit l'ancienne version de lui entre ses bras et demanda à Doc si elle pouvait utiliser son lit. Le centenaire, occupé à calculer ses prochaines prévisions météorologiques, lui donna distraitement son accord. Comme hypnotisé, le jeune les suivis.

L'indienne déposa avec une douceur et une délicatesse touchante son fardeau sur la paillasse rembourrée. Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle se tourna vers lui et l'examina aux rayons X.

-Tu es étrange, l'accusa t elle en fronçant ses sourcils d'ében.

Il eut un sourire contrit en se grattant le crâne.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est le contraire qui l'aurait été, finit il dans un petit rire.

La carafe qu'elle avait tenue en vue de désaltérer son ami se fracassa par terre.

La fille le regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, totalement tétanisée par la révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Tu es lui, souffla t elle avec horreur. Tu es lui, reprit elle avec une excitation non feinte.

Elle s'approcha de Marty, recensant toutes les différences entre son Hells et l'autre sous ses yeux noirs. Puis, elle sembla penser à quelque chose et vérifia par la fenêtre que son autre compagnon n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Ecoute moi attentivement, le prévint elle. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes la même personne. Sauf peut être Hulk.

-Hulk? répéta avec ahurissement le voyageur temporel. Comme le géant tout vert qui détruit tout sur son passage?

Son visage juvénile parut s'éclairer par une révélation divine.

-Je m'étais toujours demandée d'où lui venait ce patronyme. Est-ce un monstre de votre mythologie? demanda t elle, vraiment intéressée.

-Euh... Pas vraiment non.

Il avait baptisé quelqu'un comme un personnage de comic. Sérieusement?

-Bref, balaya t elle sa curiosité. Il faut que tu te cache en attendant que Hells se réveille, fit elle en reprenant ses soins.

-Pourquoi Hells? osa t il demander.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas? Il m'a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié de se faire traiter de mauviette.

A ce dernier mot, le visage de Marty fut tordu par un tic nerveux.

-En effet, confirma t il en ne desserrant pas les dents.

-Eh bien, tu as la réponse à ta question. Tu deviens incontrôlable dès que ta fierté est remise en question. D'où "hell's".

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai tué des gens? finit il par demander en ayant peur de la réponse.

-Bien sûr.

Et la réponse fut comme des pierres dans son estomac.

-Ici, pour survivre, il faut savoir protéger sa vie. La seule fois où tu y as prit du plaisir, c'était pour venger une enfant que l'on a torturé sous tes yeux. Je ne comprend pas la morale de ton peuple, mais pour moi, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire.

Ca ne le déresponsabilisait pas du fait qu'il avait tué des gens et _qu'il avait aimé ça_.

Une nausée terrible le prit et il sortit précipitamment de la chambre en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Coyote Curieux regarda son sauveur.

-Tu as tellement changé, Hells, lui avoua t elle.

/

-Mais quelle journée de merde, grogna la montagne de muscles boueuse.

Comme si se faire courser par les Yankees n'était pas suffisant, il avait fallu qu'il pleuve, que son cheval glisse et que lui se casse la gueule.

Enfin, il faisait nuit et la journée était finie, c'était déjà ça.

Hulk entra sans ménagement chez le maréchal ferrant, exténué et d'humeur exécrable. La première chose qu'il vit était le trou béant au plafond. A voir les bords carbonisés, la foudre avait du passer par là.

La gamine lui tomba dans les bras.

-C'qui y'a? lui demanda t il, déstabilisé par son attitude.

-Hells vient de se réveiller.

Il fronça ses sourcils.

-Parce qu'il s'était endormi?

-J'opterais plutôt pour un coma léger, intervint le savant fou.

-Coma? releva t il avec horreur.

-Il veut te voir, sourit la comanche en l'entraînant vers la chambre de Doc.

Dans la pièce, un gosse plus jeune que la gamine qu'ils se trainaient était en train de végéter sur une chaise. Il reprit ses esprits quand la sadique claqua la porte de la chambre.

-Marty n°1, commença t elle avec un large sourire. Je te présente Marty n°3.

La tête qu'il tira reflétait toute son incompréhension.

-La ferme, grogna Hells, cloué dans l'unique lit de la pièce.

-Tu t'prends pour une momie?, se moqua son plus-qu'ami.

En effet Marty n°2 était recouvert de bandages plus ou moins imbibés de sang.

. Hilarant. Là, tu l'vois pas, mais je ris tellement fort que chuis obligé d'intérioriser.

-T'inquiète, il parle tout le temps comme ça, rassura t il le gosse imitant le poisson mort. Et donc, reprit il à l'intention du blessé, qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé?

-La foudre divine de la colère du divin dans les cieux lointains s'est abattue dans une gerbe de Justice sur ma pauvre personne, fit il comme un pasteur.

-Amen, approuva Hulk. Le Très Haut a enfin compris qu'un damné s'était échappé de l'Enfer.

-Ouais, ben l'en a mis du temps, regrogna le foudroyé en essayant de trouver une posture moins douloureuse.

-Mais tu t'es vraiment prit un éclair en pleine tronche? Comment ça s'fait qu'tu sois 'core en vie?

-Pour continuer dans la métaphore biblique, je dirais que ni l'Enfer ni le Paradis ne veulent de moi. Mais en parlant sérieusement, la gosse a une éponge à la place du cerveau.

-Je vois, comprit son compagnon de toujours.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, intervint Marty n°3, mais j'aimerais que l'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe.

Hells poussa un soupir et ordonna à sa sauveuse de fouiller dans ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. Il en tira un morceau de papier miraculeusement intact, qu'elle donna au plus jeune. Sa respiration s'en coupa.

-Surpris? lu t il d'une voix étranglée. C'est mon écriture, confirma t il.

-Un type me l'a donné à Belfast en 1879. Il avait eut pour consigne de le donner à un type qui connaisse Jimmy Hendrix, paix à son âme. Et ce putain de bout d'papier m'a confirmé que je te trouverais ici, à ce moment précis, pour que je puisse enfin avoir une douche digne de ce nom. Des questions?

-Oui, fit Hulk. C'est qui ce môme?

-Martin McFly, deuxième du nom sur le sol américain bénit de Dieu lui même, finit il d'un ton ironique.

Le premier du nom fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami.

-L'est né en 1968. J'te laisse faire le calcul.

-Je vois, accepta le benêt sans plus réfléchir.

-C'est tout? fit le deuxième homme du futur. Je viens du siècle prochain, mais tout baigne?

Son ancêtre haussa ses lourdes épaules.

-J'ai pas mal d'expériences avec les trucs bizarres.

-Donc, commença la comanche, tu serais le descendant de William?

-Bah... mon arrière grand père s'appelait William.

Coyote Curieux fixa intensément le convalescent.

-Mais attendez! Ca veut dire que ce type, fit il en montrant Hulk, est mon ancêtre?

-Yep, approuva Hells. Ton arrière-arrière grand oncle pour être exact.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Mais quel bordel, souffla t il en commençant à avoir mal au crâne.

-J'te l'fais pas dire, grogna le foudroyé en se calant plus profondément dans de le lit de Doc. Bref, enchaîna t il, si mes compagnons d'infortune veulent bien nous faire l'honneur de nous laisser, l'homme du futur et moi, ça empêcherait la rupture du continuum espace temps et donc la fin du monde. Capich?

-J'y suis, j'y reste, déclara la comanche en croisant les bras.

-S'tu l'dis, Hells, philosopha Hulk en kidnappant la gamine.

Une fois le calme revenu, Marty se tourna vers son futur lui.

-Donc, commença t il en lorgnant sur les bandages. Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en vie?

Une grimace amère se dessina sur le visage contusionné de son vis à vis.

-Parce que le Destin l'a décidé.

-...Hein? Depuis quand je suis devenu une grenouille de bénitier?

-Rassure toi, j'mais. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir quand _quelque chose _décide de ma vie pour moi. Réfléchis, lui intima t il. En allant en 1955, t'as changé ta vie merdique en une pub pour céréales. T'as attérri pile au bon moment. Coïncidence? Pas pour moi. Deuxième exemple, fit il en levant deux doigts enturbannés, 2015, Jennifer arrive exactement au moment où tu t'fais virer. Coïncidence? Troisième exemple, dit il en levant un autre doigt, un autre 1985 que t'as changé avec brio, ce qui t'as fait comprendre que le futur pouvait être modeler à ta guise. Quatrième, dans ton deuxième voyage en 1955, tu t'es pris une porte par toi même, pile à l'instant où t'allais dire à Tallen qu't'étais pas une mauviette. Cinquième, Doc se perd à l'époque où tu m'rencontre. Avec tout ça, ose m'dire qu'ça fait pas trop d'coïncidences pour qu'ce soit honnête.

Marty ne trouvait rien à dire, et à vrai dire, ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir sa version future.

-J't'explique, soupira t il. A ta place, y'avait personne qui m'attendait dans c'bled. J'ai sauvé Doc mais à la place, j'me suis embourbé dans un duel avec ce chien galeux de Tallen. T'as la photo?

-Ah! Euh..., la chercha t il, oui! fit il, vainqueur.

Le nom sur la pierre tombale avait changé. A la place d'Emmet Brown, il y avait...

-"Destiny"? ne comprit plus rien Marty.

Hells éclata d'un rire pouvant faire ébranler les montagnes.

-Quel petit enfoiré, ricana le fou furieux. Ah tu veux jouer à ça? Et bien nous allons jouer. Et j'te préviens! fit il en pointant le ciel de sa main bandée. J'perds jamais!

-Est-ce que... c'est à cause de la foudre ou tu es naturellement fou?, s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

-Disons que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

-Et donc, pourquoi ton "destin" est sur cette photo?

-Passque c'te bâtard a enfin décidé de relever le défi.

-Quel défi?

-Celui de l'envoyer chier.

Marty cligna stupidement des paupières.

-Mais pour quoi faire?

-Parce qu'il me prend pour sa catin perso et que j'en ai ma claque d'écarter les jambes à chaque claquement d'doigt.

Son jeune lui rougit de la tête aux pieds sous le ricanement du plus âgé.

-Quelle prude tu fais, commenta t il.

-Excuse moi d'avoir certaines valeurs morales, prit il la mouche.

-J'en ai, seulement ce sont pas les tiennes.

-Quelle nuance subtilement médiocre.

Et Hells reparti dans rire de dément. C'était que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait plus envoyé des vannes pareilles. Ca lui avait manqué.

-Pour revenir sur le sujet qui me fout des chocottes, comment ça se fait que nous n'ayons pas la même ligne temporelle?

-Parce que, commença à s'énerver Hells. J'ai cru que suivre aveuglément les ordres du Destin me rendrait heureux. A tort. J'ai jamais été aussi mal de toute ma vie, et pourtant, j'en ai vécu des vertes et des pas mures. Ca, j'peux te l'assurer. Et donc, reprit il, j'ai pété mon câble et j'ai abandonné Jennifer devant l'autel.

-Tu as fait _quoi_? s'indigna l'amour de sa vie.

-Je pouvais pas. Je pouvais tout simplement pas. Cette vie, cette chose minable qui se profilait devant moi, j'en voulais pas. Alors j'ai le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait.

-Pire que compromettre sa naissance?

-Clair, approuva Hells. Doc a débarqué chez moi en pleine nuit et m'a largué à Belfast y'a 7 ans.

-Belfast? Mais c'est où ça?

-Irlande.

-Nos ancêtres ne seraient pas irlandais, par le plus grand des hasard? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

-Tu commences enfin à comprendre, soupira la version obsolète.

-Tu as rencontré Hulk là bas, c'était programmé.

-Yep, approuva le convalescent. Mes choix m'ont été dictés, même si j'le savais pas. Et ça m'fait royalement chier.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que, quoique je fasse, je finirais comme toi? commença à paniquer le lycéen.

-Du tout. Ton futur a déjà été changé par mon arrivée. Mais c'qu'y faut qu'tu comprennes, c'est que quand t'auras décidé d'obéir à c'te bâtard d'emplumé, moi, je disparaitrais. Le passé sera tel qu'il aurait dû être sans moi.

-Autrement dit, fit il, amère, tous les pauvres types que tu as plombé reviendront à la vie.

-Et tous ceux que j'ai sauvé mourront.

-Tu te prend pour "Lone Ranger"?

-J'ai roulé ma bosse, du gland. Et tu connais mon point d'vue sur la peine capitale.

-Voilà au moins une chose qui n'a pas changée.

-Te méprends pas. Les pauvres diables qu'on a sauvés de la corde étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Bénit soit le Texas, grinça le plus jeune.

-Amen, lança l'autre.

/

-Qu'ess qu'y disent? angoissa la montagne de muscles.

-Aucune idée, marmona la gamine brune ayant son oreille gauche collée contre le battant. Sont trop loin pour que je comprenne le sens.

-Pousse toi, fit Hulk en bousculant la comanche sans ménagement.

-Ne te gène surtout pas, lâcha t elle en croisant ses bras halés sur sa poitrine.

-J'entends que dalle, fit Hulk en fronçant ses sourcils de mécontentement.

-Je sais, j'étais là avant toi, répliqua t elle.

-C'était une manière polie de te dire de la fermer.

-Pour la politesse, tu peux repasser.

La brute épaisse grogna pour manifester son mécontentement.

-Comme je le disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, pour la politesse, tu peux repasser.

/

Dans la chambre de Doc, les deux Marty essayaient de trouver une solution à leur épineux problème.

-Si je ne vais pas être toi, commença n°3, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir?

-Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai été, mais je suis toujours là. Donc j'suis prêt à parier Al Capone que...

-Al Capone?

-Mon cannasson. L'est encore plus teigneux qu'la gamine. Je disais donc, je suis prêt à parier que je diparaîtrais dès que toi, tu seras parti dans le futur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour éviter ça?

-Faut que j'sorte d'cette époque. Comme ça, le Destin pourra tout reprogrammer sans que j'en paye les pots cassés. Capich?

-Pas vraiment, mais on va dire que oui.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Hells comptait bien embobiner son si naïf lui pour qu'il puisse voir du pays avant d'inévitablement passer l'arme à gauche. Et puis, savait on jamais, peut être qu'il n'avait pas dit que des conneries.

Destiny voulait jouer? Et bien il allait se faire un malin plaisir de voir ses plans se démonter comme un soufflet. Il en ricanait d'avance.

Personne, eussait-ce été Dieu lui-même, ne lui dictait sa conduite. Bordel de Dieu. Marty McFly était né libre, il avait vécu sa vie maudite en tant qu'esclave et il mourrait en homme affranchi. Foi de Hells.

-La... paniqua le naïf, la photo, balbutia t il.

En effet, le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale n'était plus "Destiny" mais "Hells".

Mouais. Il avait oublié que ce salopard avait un accès wifi sur ses pensées. Tant pis.

-Ce mec est susceptible, l'air de rien, marmonna la victime des foudres divines. Mais j'm'en fous. Passque moi, j'suis 'core plus teigneux qu'une puce et que j'le lacherais pas.

-Où est le rapport?! commença à devenir hystérique le lycéen.

-T'occupes, éluda le sournois. La seule chose qu't'as à faire, c'est de... Ah bah en fait non. Vu qu'j'ai trouée la main d'ce sac à purin d'Tallen, y pourra pas plomber Doc, donc tout baigne!

-Explications?

-Tire juste la promesse à Doc de ne plus jamais créer une autre machine infernale. Ca t'éviteras de t'retrouver en 1878.

Devant l'air de poisson frit, il explicita.

-Clara est morte do...

-Clara? La femme sur la photo? Enfin, l'autre.

-Yep. Tu vas assister en direct à un coup de foudre simultané. Prépare tes lunettes d'éclipse. Tes yeux vont fondre devant tant de guimauve et de mièvrerie écoeurantes.

-Quel romantisme, grinça l'autre.

-Bienvenue au Far West, se marra son double.

/

-T'es sûr qu'on a l'droit d'faire ça? demanda son acolyte de toujours.

-Absolument pas. Le gosse va rugir comme un chaton enragé quand il saura le coup de pute que j'lui ai fait.

-Est-ce donc vraiment nécessaire que nous t'accompagnons? intervint l'unique membre féminin de leur troupe de poivrots.

-Hors de question que j'vous laisse derrière. Et hors de question que j'crève parce qu'une putain de divinité sadique l'a décidé.

-Et la solution logique à ce problème, est donc de voler... cette chose? fit la comanche.

-Yep, fit Marty en ouvrant la portière de la DeLorean. Voler dans tous les sens du terme.

-C'est... étroit, commenta la brute épaisse en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'habitacle.

-N'a d'la chance qu'la gosse soit une naine, alors.

-La naine a de multiples fois prouvé qu'elle en avait de plus grosses de toi.

-Quelle vulgarité de la bouche d'une... Nan, en fait, t'peux pas être une dame.

-Et sinon, coupa Hulk. C'est sensé être un véhicule?

-Yep. Ca marche au super, répondit il en poussant son plus-qu'ami au fond de l'ancienne voiture. Ne casse rien, le prévint il.

Se tournant vers la comanche, il lui indiqua qu'elle devrait s'asseoir sur ses genoux, vu qu'Hulk avait déjà du mal à ne pas faire imploser la carlingue. Après une énième joute verbale, Marty put enfin toucher les boutons de commande qu'il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir actionner.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit où tu voulais aller, intervint Coyote Curieux.

-Ni ce que l'autre Marty allait devenir, fit l'ignorant.

-Doc vivra une longue et heureuse vie avec cette institutrice survivant grâce à de la guimauve en intraveineuse, et le môme ne saura même pas que j'la lui ait emprunté.

De toute façon, comme si cet enfoiré de Destin allait laisser son pauvre petit chéri tout seul dans l'horrible époque où il l'avait abandonné. Destiny avait prévu une vie bien calme et rangée pour sa nouvelle version, pas de soucis pour lui.

-Nous serons donc de retour pour le petit déjeuner, se réjouit l'estomac sur pattes.

-On peut dire ça, esquiva l'homme du futur.

Techniquement, ce serait le cas. Il n'était pas obligé de leur dire qu'ils allaient faire un tout petit détour à travers le Temps et l'Espace avant de revenir. Ni qu'il comptait se faire courser par un T-Rex. Ou par un Terminator.

-Notre destination?, fit la plus sensée des trois.

Marty ne put retenir un sourire quand ses doigts partiellement cicatrisés entrèrent leur date d'arrivée.

-Que dîtes vous d'aller saluer Jimmy Hendrix?

-Le mec à qui tu dois ta lettre? demanda confirmation Hulk.

Ah. C'était vrai qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie d'aller taxer une pépite chez un richard pour ensuite la donner à O'Brian. Et qu'il écrive cette putain d'lettre. Juste au cas où n°3 déciderait de suivre son exemple. Savait on jamais. Et puis surtout, il avait vraiment envie de se prendre pour Arsène Lupin.

-Lui même, affirma le guitariste en faisant voler la machine vers l'extérieur de la cachette.

Hells ne put retenir un ricanement devant les mines déconfites de ses amis.

-On vole, fit la force de la nature, totalement déconnecté.

-WOUHOUUU! cria la comanche en essayant de battre des bras, lui envoyant donc des baffes.

-On s'calme, essaya de les tempérer le contemporain du XX siècle en stabilisant la machine volante.

Machine qui commença à prendre de la vitesse jusqu'à atteindre 88 miles à l'heure.

Marty se rappela la première fois que la voiture avait fendu les cieux, juste après son premier voyage temporel. Doc avait descendu ses étranges lunettes et avait déclaré, joueur: "Là où l'on va, on n'a pas besoin de route."

Peu importait à Marty ce que le Destin, cruel professeur, avait décidé pour lui. Qu'il aille au diable avec tous ses principes moraux à deux balles. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de couiner comme un chiot pour un rab d'existence.

-Pas besoin de route, répéta Marty en murmurant avant de quitter le lieu de sa punition. A moins que ce n'ait été sa récompense.


End file.
